Pillar of Strength
by GundamWingFanatic90
Summary: Extreme AU. When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be dead. Rated PG 13 for violence, blood, and action. Silmarillion x Lord of the Rings crossover. Updated weekly.
1. CHAPTER 1

**_Chapter One submitted 5-17-07._**

**_Here I am with another Tolkien-based fanfiction. If any of you have had the patience to read any of my other fics, then I am glad that you've also had the patience and courage to read this one. And so, without further ado and certainly little more delay, I give you Pillar of Strength, Book One in the Iaur Min Series by GundamWingFanatic90._**

**_Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**PILLAR OF STRENGTH.  
**Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 1._

It was a bitterly cold winter's day when Legolas Thranduilion set out from Rivendell to track a group of orcs reported to have been heading towards his home in the kingdom of Mirkwood. With him were his best friends, Elladan and Elrohir Peredhelion. They had ridden out that morning, and by noon they had reached the High Pass. There, they stopped for the horses to rest.

"We've got about two days' hard ride ahead of us until we reach the borders of Mirkwood," said Elrohir to Legolas and Elladan. "If we continue to track them, we may be capable of getting through the High Pass later this evening and moving on tomorrow." Legolas nodded.

"That, we may be able to do. However," he added. "If the storm that I smell and the trees tell me is brewing comes, then we may well be hindered quite enough in our travel as it is." He cast a glance up at the darkening sky. "Would you two be terribly against the suggestion of moving through the night?" The twins shook their identical heads in unison. "Then let us be off, mellyn-nin, that the storm may catch our fading tracks instead of nip at our heels!"

Elladan and Elrohir laughed at the same time, and the trio mounted up on the horses once more before continuing onward.

It was hard going through the pass, but the elves made it to the other side just before dawn the next morning, and thankfully ahead of the storm that would have buried them in ice and snow otherwise. They assembled camp at the foothills of the Misty Mountains after dawn, when they knew that the orcs they were tracking would surely be hunkered down to escape from the daylight. They slept through the day after eating some lembas, and that night, as well. Then the next morning they set out once more, reaching the eaves of the Mirkwood trees before noon.

"The trail continues into the forest," said Legolas. Elladan and Elrohir nodded.

"Aye," they said.

"We should continue on," continued Elladan. "If we do not come upon the vile beings within a day, it would do us wise to go to your father's halls and re-stock on supplies before continuing our search."

"Dan… Legolas…" murmured Elrohir suddenly. The other two turned to him as he paused for a moment. "…If we should get separated, we should make for Thranduil's halls. If such a thing happens and the others are not there, then do not waste time in setting up a search party. You both know what it is we follow, and how dangerous they can be." Legolas and Elladan nodded solemnly, but then the prince laughed lightly.

"Aye, but we shall not be separated, then, shall we?" he asked mischievously. The mood lightening considerably, the twins laughed, and the three of them plunged into the murky shadows of Mirkwood.

It was three hours later that disaster struck.

The trio was riding along a deer trail next to the river, following the tracks left by their quarry, when suddenly screeches rang up all around them. The elves were startled, both by the fact that they had been snuck up on and by the fact that they were surrounded, but nevertheless drew their weapons with a swiftness that would make any man green with envy.

"_Yrch!_" hissed Elladan. The first of the orcs jumped out at them, only to meet a swift end from Legolas' keen aim, and then the rest of the vile beasts were upon them.

Legolas managed to shoot three of the orcs before putting away his bow and unsheathing one of his knives, the other hand holding onto his horse's reins so that the mare did not throw him off in her fright. He reached down and blocked a strike from his right, slitting that orc's throat, before deflecting another blow from his left and killing that goblin, as well. However, when one dropped out of a tree onto the elf's back, he was brought down.

They landed on the ground, hard, rolling a bit as each fought to stab the other. Legolas was on the bottom, holding the orc's wrist so that it did not bury its knife in his flesh, and the orc had Legolas' arm pinned so that he could not stab it, either. Finally, Legolas jerked upward, head-butting the orc. It momentarily lost its orientation, and that was enough for the elf to throw it off of himself and get to his feet in time to block a strike from another orc.

He whipped his other knife out of its sheath, bringing it around and decapitating the fell being. Then he was suddenly on the ground again, his feet having been kicked out from beneath him. The same orc from before bore down upon him, dagger raised, and again Legolas blocked the strike, abruptly reversing their positions in the process. He tried to stab downward, but his wrist was caught once more in a vice-like grip. They grappled for a moment as the twins dealt death to many of the orcs around them.

Legolas barely noticed that the three of them were being driven apart, nor did he notice how dangerously close to the river he was: his boots were almost touching the surface of the water. Only seconds later did he discover this for himself, for, as he finally managed to sink his blade into the orc's throat, that self-same orc got its feet between the two of them and kicked the young elf off of it back into the water, leaving his dagger behind to stand upright in the creature's throat as it lived out its death throes, the other dagger falling to bury its blade in the soft earth of the bank. The quick current swiftly caught the prince up, and he was swept off downstream.

It was when his head hit a rock a little ways down that consciousness left him to float, face-down, down the river to a fate that only time would reveal.

* * *

**_And so the first chapter ends with a cliff-hanger. I hope you all liked it, and I really hope that you did not fall asleep reading it. If you have gotten this far, please leave me a review. Feedback is much-appreciated, as it is the only way I am able to improve my writing style. Thank you!_**

**_There will be a glossary at the end of the story, if anyone is interested._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**_Chapter Two submitted 5-26-07._**

**_I saw Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End last night. I nearly cried, it was so bittersweet. (sniffle, sniffle)_**

**_I was going to update this on Thursday the 24th, I swear. But I shall give no excuses. And so without further ado, here is chapter two of Pillar of Strength._**

**_Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**_

* * *

_**_**PILLAR OF STRENGTH.  
**__Book One in the __IAUR MIN (Old One)_ _Series.  
_By GundamWingFanatic90.

* * *

_CHAPTER 2._

He was floating in a black abyss, something that he was familiar with. However, that abyss was slowly becoming grey, and before long he noticed a pounding sensation in the frontal regions of his head. He gave a mental sigh as he realized that he was waking up.

The ache in his head intensified greatly as he wearily cracked his eyes open, and he closed them tightly again with a mild groan. His keen ears started to pick up the sounds around him: the crackling of a fire, the rustling of leaves, the burble of water, and a quiet chuckle.

"It is a good thing to see you waking, penneth." The voice was baritone, a rich, warming sound, and it held a lightly amused ring to it. Now Legolas heard who he assumed was its owner shuffling around, and then a pair of hands was gently lifting him up into a sitting position. In very little time at all, he was propped up against a strongly muscled chest, and something was being held to his lips.

"Drink, penneth. It shall help with the headache," said the soothing voice once more. It vaguely reminded him of Lord Elrond. He obeyed with a gentle hesitance, figuring that if the owner of the voice had helped him this far, he was not about to kill him now. The liquid that flowed between his lips was bitter, but he did not complain, knowing that most of the best medicines tasted the worst. Surely enough, within moments he felt his headache lessening, and he was able to open his eyes without a spear shooting through his cranium.

The first thing he saw was a blur of gold and midnight-blue, with a tinge of green in it. Then he blinked, and more distinct shapes came into view. It was nighttime, and light from a fire was flickering against the trunks and leaves of the trees above him.

"Better?" asked the voice. Legolas nodded faintly, and the chest behind him rumbled as its owner chuckled. "Good. I shall allow you to lie back down again." Some shifting, and then Legolas' back was flat against the bedroll once more. A face swam into view, framed by a fall of russet hair. Strong cheekbones and a delicate-but-powerful jaw line surrounded a pair of silver-grey eyes the likes of which Legolas had only seen in his best friends and their kin. His lips were quirked in an amused smile. Legolas blinked sluggishly.

"Who…? What…?" he asked, still somewhat disoriented. A copper-red eyebrow bent upward.

"My name is Halrana Ruinion," the one who had rescued Legolas supplied. "And if it wasn't for my intervention, you would have drowned in that river. You took a nasty blow to the head, and if my reckoning is correct, you might possibly have a concussion or the like. If you feel nauseated or dizzy, be sure to let me know." He tipped Legolas' head up once more, and then Halrana lifted a cup to the prince's lips. "Drink, penneth."

"'M not… that young…" Legolas managed. Halrana chuckled a bit, but Legolas drank, anyway. Almost instantly, he realized his mistake, feeling his eyelids begin to droop again.

"Sleep, penneth," came the command. And Legolas did.

Halrana gently laid the prince back down onto the ground, setting the cup aside as his grin faded into a more thoughtful and sad expression. After staring into the Silvan elf's face for a moment longer, the red-haired one shook his head. His russet hair fell away from his shoulders with the motion, exposing pointed ears.

"Ai, penneth… Man le carel sí, Ernil Legolas?" But he received no answer.

* * *

**_Alright, I know that I said that I would post a glossary at the end of the fic. I will still do that, but I shall also post the Elvish terms used in each chapter at the end of each chapter. So here are the terms for this chapter and the last._**

_**Peredhelion **– Rough translation 'Son of the Half-Elven'; Literally 'Half-Elf Son'. Used here to denote the parentage of Elladan and Elrohir. The twins are sometimes referred to as one unit, since you almost never have one without the other, and I am doing so here.  
**Mellyn-nin **– Literally 'My friends'  
**Yrch **– Literally 'orcs!'_  
**_Halrana_**_ – Literally 'Tall Wanderer'  
**Ruinion** – Rough translation 'Son of the Red Flame'; Literally 'Red Flame Son'  
**Penneth** – young one  
**Ai **– an all-purpose exclamation, the equivalent of 'Ah!' or 'Oh!', usually used in surprise, exasperation, lament, or frustration  
**Man le carel sí?** – What are you doing here?_

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. This includes: mayberry63, and someone. Your feedback was much-appreciated.**_

_**Comments: To someone, on the note that Elrond's sons would be called 'Elrondion' or 'Elrondionnath'. In the Silmarillion, Tolkien says that Elrond and his twin brother, Elros, were called the Peredhel, or Half-Elven. I think that it makes sense that Elladan and Elrohir might be called 'Sons of the Half-Elven', Peredhelion or Peredhelionnath (though that is quite a mouthful to say...). Thank you very much for your critique, however. It is much appreciated.**_

_**As always, feedback is welcome in any form, though any flames I receive may be fed to Legolas' horse. I shall attempt to update in one week's time, on 5-31-07. Until then, navaer!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	3. CHAPTER 3

**_Chapter Three submitted 5-31-07._**

**_Okay, I am updating this at 2:15 a.m. because I am going to be at my grandmother's house for the next two to three days without the proper requirements for posting. So I'm posting chapter three now._**

**_Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

**_PILLAR OF STRENGTH.  
_**_Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 3._

Hoof beats sounded through the faintly-moving air beneath the trees of Mirkwood, causing several elves to look up from their work questioningly.

Two identical raven-haired ellons raced through the gates of the Palace as though the whips of Sauron were at their steeds' flanks. By the time that Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, was standing out on the steps leading up to his underground palace, the twins had already dismounted and were running up to meet the elf that was like a second father to them.

"Aran Thranduil! Aran Thranduil!" they cried, desperation in their tones. Thranduil's brow instantly showed a faint crease.

"Ai, calm down, gwenyn!" he cried, setting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, what has happened to make you so harried? And where is my son? I was told by Hîr Elrond that he was riding back with you…" Suddenly it struck him, and he paled slightly. "Gwenyn-nin… Where is Legolas? Mas i ion-nin?" Elladan and Elrohir, panting, attempted to catch their breath long enough to tell the king what had occurred.

"We were ambushed by orcs by the Forest River!" Elladan gasped out. "We got separated from one another-!"

"-And Legolas fell into the river! We searched downstream for half a day after he fell, but-!" Elrohir continued.

"-We couldn't find anything! Nothing at all!" they finished together. They continued to gasp for air, worn out from the hard searching and the ride that followed. Thranduil's sharp mind began to work quickly, and he beckoned a guard over to himself.

"Thalion, I need a search party put together straight away. Get a medic, too! On the double! We set out in half an hour!" The loyal guard, not stopping to ask questions, saluted and was instantly off, sprinting to gather a team. Thranduil turned back to the sons of one of his best friends.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

**_'Twas much too short, I know. Next chapter shall be longer. Now for the glossary._**

_**Ellon/Ellyn** – male Elf, he-Elf, a young male Elf  
**Aran** – literally, 'king'  
**Gwenen/Gwenyn** – Twin(s); male subjective  
__**Hîr** – Lord, denoting a high rank below a king but nearly equivalent (such as Elrond); also used to display a great deal of respect  
**Mas i ion-nin?** – roughly 'Where is my son?'_

_**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed: Maid of Imladris, Ashti, and Zellycat. To Maid of Imladris: Your guesses and ideas are spectacular, but I shall not give away any of the plot at this time. Keep reading if you wish to find out, and thanks for the compliments! (grin)**_

**_Well, I think that that's about it. I'm on summer vacation, now, so I should have no problem with updating regularly. In any case, feedback is always appreciated and shall be mentioned. Next chapter shall be posted either on 6-1-07 or on 6-7-07. Until then, Navaer!_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	4. CHAPTER 4

_**Chapter Four submitted 6-7-07.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Elizabeth DeSuza. May you rest in peace, grandma.**_

_**...But anyways, my personal problems aside, let's skip to the good stuff. Here comes chapter four of **__**Pillar of Strength.**_

_**Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

_**PILLAR OF STRENGTH.**__**  
**__Book One in the __IAUR MIN_ _Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90.  
_

* * *

_CHAPTER 4._

He could hear things again. The fog of sleep was clearing away, and as his senses returned to him, Legolas slowly began to feel the rocking motion of a horse beneath him, a strong arm wrapped about his waist, the press of a rock-hard chest against his back. He groaned faintly, cracking open his eyes.

It was as he suspected.

He was mounted in front of someone atop a chestnut gelding. That person's left arm was wrapped securely around the prince's middle to keep him upright, and they were moving at a slow trot through the twisting trees in a northward direction.

"I am glad to hear that you are in the world of the living again, penneth," came the same baritone voice that he remembered from before. Legolas glanced around behind himself only to catch a glimpse of black hair before its owner turned him back around again.

"Who… are you?" the fair-haired elf inquired after a moment. He heard a snort of amusement from the rider behind him.

"Surely you were not so deeply disoriented when I told you last night?"

"If that was you, then your hair color has changed. You used to have red hair, and now it is black." A chuckle rumbled through the chest to Legolas' back.

"You must have been fooled by the firelight, penneth." There was another chuckle, and then Halrana inquired, "So, what was a young prince like you doing in the river miles away from any form of hospitable civilization, hmm?" Legolas paused, gathering his thoughts.

"…Orc ambush," he finally answered. "Upstream. Don't know what happened to the twins…" Suddenly a pain shot through his head, and he sat bolt upright, narrowly missing a collision with Halrana's chin. "The twins!" He didn't see Halrana's brow furrow in sadness and confusion, but by the time that Legolas had twisted around to look into the other elf's eyes, the expression was gone.

"We have to get to the Halls of Aran Thranduil!" he exclaimed. "We were to meet there if we became separated!" Halrana's features softened, and he clicked his tongue twice in swift succession. The horse beneath them sped up into a swift canter in response.

"We are almost two days from the palace, but mayhap we can cut that time down a bit," said the raven-haired elf. Then they were silent once more, each lost in his own thoughts. It was about an hour or so later that Legolas spoke again.

"So, what are you?" Halrana blinked.

"Come again?"

"I mean, what do you do with your life?" A short chuckle.

"I'm a warrior-turned-apprentice healer, and before that, I was an artisan." Legolas hummed faintly.

"Why'd you stop being an artisan? It sounds like a pretty good profession. Peaceful and productive." There was a terse silence, and when Halrana replied, his voice was strained, as though it pained him to speak of the past.

"My grandfather was murdered, and my father took my brothers and me on a mad quest to avenge him." He paused. "As far as I know, I am the only one surviving on these shores."

"Oh," mumbled the fair-haired elf. "I'm sorry for your loss." This seemed to surprise the other.

"It was a long time ago," he said. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." They fell silent again.

"So why did you become an apprentice healer?" Now Halrana chuckled.

"Inquisitive, aren't you?"

"I've been told that before."

"I became a healer to pay penance for those whose lives I so wrongly took when I was a warrior." He paused again, and Legolas sensed anger. Who it was directed at, he did not know. "Penneth, hear this, and keep it in your heart of hearts: no matter whose life you take, you are still taking a life, and that blood on your hands will forever stain them in the eyes of those that matter." Legolas half-twisted to try to look at the other elf, but his head spun at the motion, and he slumped forward slightly with a groan. Halrana startled slightly, pulled from his thoughts, and put a hand on the young one's shoulder.

"Penneth, you should rest," he said. Legolas nodded, but then straightened up anyway.

"Aye, I should rest, but I cannot until you answer something." Halrana blinked.

"And that would be?"

"Why are you in Mirkwood?" A chuckle was the answer.

"I am visiting."

"Visiting who?" There was silence for a moment.

"A pair of friends." Legolas hummed.

"What are their names? Perhaps I know them." Halrana chortled again.

"My, you are inquisitive!" He sobered. "Their names are Carafin and Carandol Ruinion." Legolas stiffened in confusion. "Our fathers shared the same name, but we are friends. They are twin brothers with green eyes and an unusual shade of red hair." Now the prince cocked his head to the side.

"Red?" The healer laughed gaily.

"Aye, red! On an elf, no less! 'Tis quite a sight to see, I tell you!" The younger elf's brow furrowed as he thought back to all the elves he had met over the years. Two stuck out in his mind as likely candidates for the pair that Halrana was referring to; they were rarely seen without the other, and were so alike that even Legolas, who had instantly been able to tell the identical Peredhel twins apart, had difficulty following which was which.

"I think I remember them. They have a delicate but strong kind of a facial structure, and like to hunt, correct?" He could feel shock radiating from the healer.

"Aye, that is correct," said Halrana. "How did you-?" Now it was Legolas' turn to chuckle.

"I met them at a formal occasion several years ago. If I recall correctly, they are friends of my father. I find it difficult to forget such a fiery shade of hair." Halrana laughed.

"Ai, that sounds like them." He became aware of Legolas slumping slightly, and pulled the younger elf more securely against his chest, the way a father would. "Take some rest, penneth. I shall wake you when we make camp." The prince nodded slightly, dazed, and then dozed off. Halrana was left to his thoughts once more.

_So, they are still alive, then?_ he thought. _At least I am not alone, now. I wonder if Hîril Andiach is still on these shores… Ai, we shall see. We shall see._

* * *

_**There's Chapter 4. I hope that you enjoyed it.**_

_**Penneth**__– young one  
__**Aran**__ – Literally, 'king'  
__**Ai**__– an all-purpose exclamation, the equivalent of 'Ah!' or 'Oh!', usually used in surprise, exasperation, lament, or frustration  
__**Ruinion**__– Rough translation 'Son of the Red Flame'; Literally 'Red Flame Son'  
__**Carafin **– Sindarin. Name roughly meaning 'Red Hair'.  
**Carandol** – Sindarin. Name roughly meaning 'Red Head'.__  
__**Hîril**__– Literally 'Lady'; denoting a high rank below a queen but nearly equivalent (such as Galadriel); also used to display a great deal of respect_

_**Made some minor changes to the names of the Ruinion twins. Thanks to Calenlass Greenleaf for the web page reference!**_

_**A big thank you to those who reviewed! This includes: **__**Zellycat**__** and **__**Maid of Imladris**__**. You guys rule!**_

_**To **__**Maid of Imladris**__**: Yes, the insanity! I almost can't imagine the kind of trouble that those four would get into, but then again, if you think about the kind of trouble Elladan and Elrohir get into on a daily basis and multiply that by two, then we would probably have the answer on our hands... And I'm glad that I'm portraying Thranduil how I meant to, and the same goes for the twins. Thranduil was supposed to sound like a decent father, and the twins, despite being two separate people, do have a special bond that allows them a certain level of mental alignment.**_

_**Okay. The next chapter should be up on 6-14-07. If it isn't, then feel free to hunt me down and feed me to Morgoth. Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated. Flames will be considered with deliberation and then fed to Legolas' horse. Thank you for reading!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	5. CHAPTER 5

**_Chapter Five submitted 6-14-07._**

**_Summer school started on Monday. I'm taking P.E. 2 for five weeks.. My legs are still killing me, and I even pulled a muscle playing LaCross today. But anyway, another semi-short chapter here, but there's blood. Hee hee hee..._**

**_It is my pleasure to present to you the delightful chapter five of Pillar of Strength!_**

**_Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**

* * *

**

_**PILLAR OF STRENGTH.**  
Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_CHAPTER 5._

Anxiety swirled in the pit of Thranduil's stomach. They had been searching the area near where the twins claimed that they had fought orcs for nearly half a day already, and had found nothing. The sound of hoof beats reached the king's ears. He turned to see the sons of Elrond riding upstream towards him.

"Have you found anything?" he asked. Elrohir nodded.

"Aye. There were hoof prints about four leagues downstream," he said, but his brow was creased. "There was evidence that something-"

"Or some_one,_" interjected Elladan.

"-Was dragged from the water. We found fletching and a few broken shafts of arrows, but that was all." Thranduil nodded, frowning with unease as he absently fingered the white knives that had been strapped to his back. The twins had recovered them from the earth at the bank of the river and from the throat of an orc, and when they had first arrived at the palace they had informed him of the situation with Legolas before giving him the knives for safekeeping.

"We need to keep searching. Is someone following the hoof prints?" A pair of nods.

"Aye. We would have done it, but you told us specifically to report back to you," said Elladan. There was no spite in his tone, only weariness and a faint tinge of guilt. Thranduil reached out to place a hand on the elder twin's shoulder.

"It was not your fault, gwenyn-nin," he said. The twins looked at the elf, who was like a second father to them, with sadness in their eyes. Elrohir had just opened his mouth to speak when they all sensed the presence of evil approaching. Every elf in the vicinity stiffened and drew his or her weapon, preparing to face the foulness that was coming at them from every direction.

"Aran Thranduil! Get behind me!" ordered Thalion, jumping in front of his king. Thranduil looked about to protest, but Thalion shot him a stern glare. "Mellon-nin, now is not the time for needless heroics! Our prince is missing; if you die, there is no one left to rule! Now do as I say, before I pull rank on you!" Thranduil scowled at his long-time friend, but nonetheless did as he was ordered, drawing his bow and knocking an arrow as he went. The least he could do, he figured, would be to take down as many of the enemies as he could before the rest were engaged in battle.

The first of their opponents jumped out at them en-masse, a group of orcs with several riding on the backs of wargs. Thranduil's bowstring sung, and several arrows flew through the air to bury themselves in the frontal part of warg skulls. Then they were too close for ranged combat, and he drew his son's knives, which had been his once, long ago, and began the dance that he still practiced ritually.

Cutting through the neck of one of the attacking orcs, Thranduil became aware of black shapes descending upon them from the trees.

"Ungol!" he shouted in warning, taking up his bow again to shoot down the offending arachnids. Before long, they fell, writhing around arrows that protruded from their bulky bodies like pins in a cushion. However, a sharp pain in his back alerted Thranduil to the fact that an orc had just taken a slash at the king; he had narrowly missed being bisected simply by the fact that the clumsy creature had stumbled. This was its undoing, as the wood-elf king whirled around with one of the white blades and fluidly slit its throat.

"Aran Thranduil!" came a shout from Thalion, and Thranduil turned after disemboweling another foe to see the twin sons of Elrond being grabbed. They were both unconscious, cuts on their foreheads testifying to the deed, and so were unable to fight back as they were carried off. "Aran Thranduil! You must retreat for now!" But Thranduil did not listen, drawing an arrow across his bowstring and firing at the orcs carrying the twins. One orc was struck, and fell. However, another orc swiftly took the burden that the fallen one had been carrying, and made off. Thranduil leapt forth, trying to run after them, but his vision suddenly swam, and he found himself swaying. A piercing pain entered his right hip, and he attacked the orc that had stabbed him, ending its life in seconds. However, he swayed again, and began to fall, dizzy from the blood loss. His last thoughts before unconsciousness claimed him were of his son and the twins.

Thalion raced over to where his king had fallen, heart pounding, and knelt next to his sworn brother, feeling for a pulse. Thankfully there was one, but it was thready and weak, testifying to the blood loss that the king had suffered. Sheathing his sword, Thalion gingerly hoisted his leader into his arms, mindful of the long slash that ran from Thranduil's left shoulder to his right hip across his back and the other gash from the sword that he had taken in the hip, and dashed in the direction of the palace. Suddenly he paused.

"Go after the Sons of Elrond!" he cried to the remaining patrol, who were finishing off the lingering orcs. "Retrieve them at all reasonable costs! I want reports regularly!" And with that, he was off again, dashing through the trees with all speed.

* * *

**_Heh heh... Thranduil torture! More coming next chapter!_**

**_Gwenyn-nin _**– _Literally 'my twins'; Thranduil does not mean that they are his sons. He is saying that they are like his sons.  
**Aran** _– _Literally, 'king'.  
**Mellon-nin** _– _Literally, 'my friend'.  
**Ungol!** _– _Literally, 'spiders!' Used here as a warning._

**_Next chapter you meet Legolas' mother. But that's all I can say for now!_**

**_A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! These include: Calenlass Greenleaf, Maid of Imladris, Zellycat, Ashti, narutoluver, and Rhyselle. Your feedback is much appreciated, and I am sorry if I did not reply to everyone. Time's been kinda short lately, but I wanted to let you all know that I got your reviews. Thanks again!_**

**_To Calenlass Greenleaf: I took your advice, and if you check out chapter 4 again, you'll see that I've changed the twin elves' names to Carafin and Carandol. These are the names that they will use for the remainder of their appearances. But the other names that I've used (for my original characters) will not be changed, as they are too far ingrained into my mind as they are, and they sound alright for the people they are used for. Thanks, though!_**

**_So, until next time, navaer!_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	6. CHAPTER 6

**_Chapter Six submitted 6-22-07._**

**_I messed up, I know. I completely and totally forgot to upload this chapter yesterday, so here it is today. Sorry for the one-day wait! So here's chapter six!_**

**_Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_PILLAR OF STRENGTH.  
_**_Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 6._

"…wake…" Legolas grunted slightly, and tried to open his eyes, closed from his exhaustion. "Awake, penneth…" What was that voice in his ear? "Awake, penneth, we have come to the halls of the king…" That got Legolas' attention, and he struggled mightily, coming aware in a short length of time.

Halrana was peering up into Legolas' face from where he had dismounted, his hand lingering on the prince's shoulder to keep him upright. The older elf had tied his jet-black hair back into a low ponytail sometime whilst Legolas was asleep, keenly exposing his pointed ears. This made the prince wonder exactly how much time had passed since he was last coherent.

"How long was I sleeping?" he asked, his voice slightly faint from disuse. Halrana smiled.

"Long enough that you noticed neither when we camped nor when we started traveling again," he replied. "I had not the heart to wake you, knowing that you came from Imladris and then fought orcs, took a trip downriver, and then still woke repeatedly the first night I watched over you. But I thought that you may wish to know that we have arrived." Gazing around himself, Legolas found that the gates of his father's halls were, indeed, just a little further along the path.

"I shall walk, but you shall ride, young prince," said Halrana. "You are not yet well enough for me to deem you suitable for walking." Legolas blinked. When had the older elf discovered his status as prince? Halrana caught his confused expression, and chuckled.

"I saw the seal of the King of the Wood-Elves on your brooch," he said, pointing to the clasp of Legolas' cloak. "Knowing that only members or messengers of the royal family are allowed to bear that seal, I figured that you must be somehow related. And, also knowing that some of the only other elves in Mirkwood to have blonde hair are the king and queen themselves, it was not particularly difficult to place your status."

"Oh," was all Legolas was able to say. The raven-haired elf chuckled once more, and then walked on, leading his horse by the reins. Legolas saw that his sleeves had slipped a bit, but before he could point it out, he caught sight of an angry red scar that encircled the entirety of Halrana's right forearm, about five inches above the wrist. He decided that he would speak with the older elf about the mark later, as they had just passed through the gate to the halls. Almost immediately they were assaulted by the clamorous commotion that seemed to be prevalent in the area, and it was a moment before someone spotted them.

"Tiro! Tiro, boe Ernil Legolas!" cried an elleth with golden hair. Legolas saw that she was his long-time friend, Abriel Sirien, daughter of his father's friend. She dashed over to the pair, her features grave and worried.

"Legolas! Tolo na nin, mellon-nin," she said. "We shall speak as we walk." She beckoned to one of the servants standing nearby, and when the ellon came over, she spoke to him in a low voice, pressing the reins into his hands. He nodded, and then, after Halrana and Abriel had aided the weary prince in dismounting, led the horse off toward the stables.

"Rochir shall take good care of your steed, hîr-nin," the elleth said to Halrana. "For now, we have urgent things to discuss. We shall speak on the way to the healing ward." Halrana and Abriel each took a side of Legolas, their hands holding tight to his upper-arms to steady him as they moved through the throng of confusion and into the cool, dim interior of the palace.

"It is to grave circumstances that you have returned, mellon-nin," Abriel began. "Your father sent out a search party to find you, and went with them. Now he has returned unconscious, wounded and poisoned by the blades of those vile orcs, and the Sons of Elrond taken captive." Legolas gasped at the information and at the hurried pace at which the two elves were moving him down the hall.

"Aran Thranduil sent for Hîr Elrond before he left, but he shall likely not get the missive until today, and shall definitely not arrive until two more have passed!" she continued, her breath coming in heavy gasps. She had clearly been running hither and thither trying to aid the people out in the courtyard.

"Ai! My two friends have been captured?" Legolas almost moaned this, dread clouding his tone. "Why is no one out searching for them?" Abriel shook her head as she and Halrana maneuvered the prince through the door of one of the healing rooms.

"There are people out searching! They simply have not caught up to the orcs that took them, yet!" she replied. "My father is among them." Now Halrana spoke up at last.

"When were they taken?" His voice was calm, an island of peace in the middle of the storm of anxiety around them.

"Only yesterday, hîr-nin," said Abriel. She had calmed slightly, her breaths lengthening as she quieted her pounding heart. "They can't have gotten far, but the searchers have gone in circles as far as we know." She paused, her eyes flickering towards where there was a great commotion at the other side of the room. Her gaze grew pained and sad, and Legolas looked over to where a blonde elleth sat, just a few paces from the healers. She looked devastated.

"Legolas?" It was Abriel again, and his silver-blue eyes flicked to her face. She could see his desire to go to his father's side, but she shook her head. "Your father is in the bed over there. Please, Legolas… he needs you, but you must wait until the healers have finished before you see him. I am sorry, mellon-nin, truly." She paused. "You must be tended to, now. Come over here."

She led them over to a bed near the doorway and Halrana sat Legolas down on the edge of it before getting the attention of one of the healers bustling about the room. Then Abriel went over to the elleth in the corner and knelt before her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Legolas saw the elleth's attention focus on his friend, as though coming out of a trance, and then he saw them speaking together. A second later, the elleth's silver eyes, much like his own, flicked over to land on him, and then she crossed the room in two bounds to kneel in front of Legolas, taking his face between her hands and peering into his eyes.

"Ai, ion-nin, you're alright!" she exclaimed, gathering him into her arms and pressing his face into her shoulder. She was crying faintly, tears swimming in her tormented orbs.

"…Nana…" he murmured. He gently brought his arms up to encircle her back, burying his forehead in the soft velvet of her dress. After a moment, the healer cleared his throat, and, taking a steadying breath, the queen pulled away from her son to allow the healer access. She stood and sat down next to the prince on the side of the bed, folding her hands in her lap. Legolas' eyes followed her hands, and he was surprised to see that his mother's abdomen was swollen and rounded. He blinked.

"Nana? Are you…?" She looked at him and then followed his gaze. When she figured out what he was asking, she laughed, nodding.

"Legolas, you're going to be a brother." He grinned, and glanced at Abriel, who was also smiling, a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Ai! We shall have to teach him the best ways to avoid the searchers after we all pull our pranks!" This caused laughter to erupt between the four of them, the healer preoccupied with examining the prince. Abriel turned to the queen.

"Bereth Andiach, I believe that Legolas has someone that he wishes to introduce us to," Abriel said, looking over to Halrana. Andiach blinked, only now noticing the raven-haired elf standing to the side and watching the happy reunion.

"Nana, Abriel, this is Halrana. He saved my life," Legolas said. Halrana bowed in respect to the queen.

"Halrana Ruinion i eneth nin, Bereth-nin, hîril-nin," said the elder elf. Andiach stiffened, her mouth falling open slightly, but her silver eyes met those of Halrana, and she merely smiled, bowing as much as her position and swollen belly would allow her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, 'Halrana Ruinion'," said Andiach. She paused, and then gasped, her hands flying to her belly and her eyes wide. Legolas, Abriel, and Halrana turned their attention to the queen, alarmed, but relaxed when she let out her breath with a chuckle and smile.

"She's kicking," she supplied. Her son's eyes went wide with wonder, and then he looked up at his mother questioningly, hesitantly holding out his hand. She grinned and took his hand, placing it on her lower abdomen and holding it there firmly. Their patience paid off when, in a moment, Legolas felt a gentle thump against his palm, and a gasp left his mouth. He looked up into his mother's dancing eyes, grinning, and then the healer pulled him back reluctantly in an effort to finish examining him.

"Nothing too serious, this time," said the healer. "Slight concussion. You should heal enough to travel without any serious problems by this evening. Just keep any activity to a minimum, and your healing ability will take care of the rest." Legolas nodded absently.

When a pained cry came from the other side of the room, his blood froze in his veins, and his mother stiffened beside him. The healers were nearly shouting at each other as they bustled back and forth. Legolas reached over and took his mother's hand, glancing at her reassuringly before rising and going over to his father's side.

He knelt next to his father's head, out of the way of the healers, and took Thranduil's left hand. The king was laid on his stomach so that they could treat the huge gash across his back, and the sheets were almost completely soaked with the blood from the wounds.

"L-Legolas…!" stammered Thranduil. Legolas twisted so that he could look into his father's pain-glazed eyes.

" Ada, it's alright," said the prince. A flash of a smile ghosted the king's lips before he strangled a cry of pain, biting his lip until it bled.

"I-Ion-nin, I-I'm glad- ah!- that you're alright," he choked out, gasping in the middle of his sentence as the stitching needle entered his skin again. Legolas shushed his father hastily, knowing that the healers would have trouble helping him if he was not quiet.

"Sîdh, ada. Avo bedo," the prince said. He glanced away, looking to his mother. When he saw her pale face, his brow creased and he made to get up, but Thranduil's grip tightened weakly on his hand, and he looked back to his father's glazed green eyes.

"Please… D-Don't leave, ion-nin…" he stammered. Legolas' gaze softened slightly, and he knelt again, bringing his other hand to clasp his father's.

"Sîdh, ada. Algost, im dartho na chen. Algost," he said. Thranduil gave him a shaky smile and then clenched his eyes shut with a grunt as the pain peaked once more.

* * *

The king was sleeping. It had taken about an hour to get him sewn up, and a hundred and twenty stitches to do so; after that, they had drugged him to relieve the pain, and then knitted together the gash inflicted on his hip. This had not taken as long, nor been as painful as the wound to his back, but it was still grievous. Now Andiach slept on the second bed in the room, it having been pushed next to Thranduil's so that she could keep her hand on his chest all night, to make sure that he breathed. Abriel was curled up in a chair, her knees drawn to her chest and her heels on the edge of the seat, her arm wrapped around her shins whilst her other pillowed her blonde head, which rested on the arm of the chair. Legolas sat next to his father, his hands clasped thoughtfully in front of his face, his silver-blue gaze on the king.

Halrana stood before the fireplace, his hands clasped behind his back. His gaze was dark in contemplation. After a second, he turned to Legolas.

"Ernil-nin, I am going to go freshen up," the raven-haired elf said. The prince nodded in acknowledgement, and then Halrana was gone with the click of a door-latch.

Everything was still for several moments, and then Legolas blinked, coming to a conclusion.

He reached over to the bedside table, withdrawing a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to write. Five minutes later, he laid it on the table, cleaned up his mess, and then exited the room on silent feet, leaving his family and friend to sleep in peace. His feet carried him to his chambers, where he grabbed a knapsack and stuffed a change of clothes and his basic first-aid kit into it before he took his bow, quiver, and his white knives, and headed down to the kitchens.

When he arrived, he wrapped up a few wafers of lembas and grabbed a waterskin and an apple. Then he went to the armory, retrieved a couple more bundles of arrows, and then he made his way towards the main gate, intending to head out to the stables.

A shadow detached itself from the wall in the main hall, however, and the prince stopped.

"You ought not to sneak out alone at this time of night without anyone else knowing where you are going, penneth," said the figure. It was Halrana. Legolas took note of the twin sheathed swords at the other elf's hips and the pack on his back, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you planning to go with me, then?" A wry grin.

"Aye, that I am." Then they were gone, tearing out of the stables several moments later and heading into the woods once more.

* * *

_**Penneth **_– _young one__  
__**Abriel Sirien **_– _Legolas' best (female) friend. Her name is one that I came up with on my own when I came up with her. Her name does not really mean anything in Elvish; it just sounds pretty._  
**_Tiro! Tiro, boe Ernil Legolas!_**_ – Look! Look, it is Prince Legolas! (rough translation)__  
**Tolo na nin, mellon-nin**__ – Come with me, my friend. (rough translation)_  
**Hîr**_ – Lord, denoting a high rank below a king but nearly equivalent (such as Elrond); also used to display a great deal of respect_  
**Aran **_– literally, 'king'_  
**Ion-nin **_– literally, 'my son'_  
**Nana**_ – Mom, mommy. Used to informally address one's mother._  
**Bereth**_ – literally, 'queen'_  
**Andiach **_– Legolas' mother, the queen of Mirkwood. Her name does not necessarily mean anything, as I got it off of the Barrow-Downs' name generator. However, I liked the sound of it, and so it shall stay how it is._  
**Halrana Ruinion i eneth nin, Bereth-nin, h**_**îril-nin **_– _Roughly, 'My name is Halrana Ruinion, my queen, my lady.' Halrana is introducing himself. '(insert name) i eneth nin' translates to 'My name is (insert name)'. Bereth-nin means 'my queen' and hîril-nin means 'my lady'; he is individually addressing Andiach and Abriel in order here after the introduction.__  
**Ada**__ – Dad, daddy. Used to informally address one's father._  
**Sîdh, ada. Avo bedo**_ – Roughly, 'Peace, dad. Do not speak.'_  
**Sîdh, ada. Algost, im dartho na chen. Algost**_ – Roughly, 'Peace, dad. Don't be afraid, I'll stay with you. Don't be afraid.'_  
**Ernil-nin**_ – literally 'my prince'_

_**Well, that was a rather long list of Elvish phrases! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope that you've liked Andiach so far. I try not to make any of my characters Mary-Sues, and I hope that they do not seem to be so. Please tell me if they are!**_

_**Thanks to these people who reviewed: Maid of Imladris and Calenlass Greenleaf1. Your feedback was very much appreciated. Calenlass Greenleaf1, I am sorry for the evil cliffie and for the slightly late update. I shall try to be on time next week!**_

_**As always, feedback is much appreciated, so if you review, I would be very grateful. Thanks! Next chapter will be up on Thursday, 6-28-07 if I do not completely forget about it again.**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	7. CHAPTER 7

_**Chapter Seven submitted 6-28-07.**_

_**Really super-short chapter here. Sorry for the lacking length, but this is what I've got. But without any further ado, here's chapter seven of Pillar of Strength!**_

**_Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._ **

**

* * *

**

**PILLAR OF STRENGTH.**  
_Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.__  
__By GundamWingFanatic90._

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 7._

Elladan glared up at the fell being standing over him, keenly aware of his twin tied up beside him. The orc sneered back before kneeling to look the elf in the eye.

"Well, I s'pose that yeh'll do," the orc said, its rank breath making the older twin wrinkle his nose in disgust. "How d'yeh git intah da palace wi'ou' gittin' caught?" Elladan wrinkled his nose, and then spat in the orc's eye.

"I'll never tell you or your kind!" he exclaimed heatedly. "I'll die before you ever find out!"

"And I as well!" piped up Elrohir. The orc sneered vilely at the elves.

"That'll be easy e'nuff ta do!" it growled. Then it stood again, and held out its hand behind it. Elladan and Elrohir were grabbed roughly, being turned around and untied before being lashed securely to a pair of trees.

"Take their tunics off!" crowed the orc. A pair of sniggering underlings gleefully did as the leader had ordered. Then came the first crack of the whip.

Elladan gasped as the lash fell across his shoulders. Tears of pain came to his eyes, but he did not let them fall: the fell beings would never have that sort of satisfaction. An echoing gasp from his right told him that Elrohir had felt the sting of the whip, as well, but he could do nothing, save for open his mind to their twin-bond so that they were not alone in their torment.

The sound of the whip meeting flesh rang through the forest. It was a long time before it stopped.

* * *

_**Here is roughly what the orc said, without the horrid accent:**_**_  
_**  
**_Well, I s'pose that yeh'll do_**_ - Well, I suppose that you'll do.__  
**How d'yeh git intah da palace wi'ou' gittin' caught?**__ - How do you get into the palace without getting caught?_  
**That'll be easy e'nuff ta do!**_ - That will be easy enough to do!_

_**Again, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Feel free to send flames to me for that reason alone, and for the cliffie.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Maid of Imladris and Anoriel of Gondor. Your feedback was much-appreciated, and I hope that this chapter answered your prediction, Anoriel of Gondor.**_

_**Next chapter will doubtlessly be longer when it is posted on 7-5-07. Please be patient and bear with me until then! Hannon le!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	8. CHAPTER 8

_**Chapter Eight submitted 7-5-07.**_

_**Another semi-short chapter here. I'm sorry for the shortness again. However, the chapters don't seem to get much longer until about chapter ten. Im naer, mellyn-nin! However, without any further ado, here's chapter eight of Pillar of Strength!**_

_**Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien. **_

* * *

_**PILLAR OF STRENGTH.**__  
__Book One in the IAUR MIN Series._  
_By GundamWingFanatic90. _

* * *

_CHAPTER 8._

Two long days had passed since Legolas and Halrana had set out from the palace. They had arrived back at the battleground late that evening, and had stayed there for the night. The next day they had searched around, finding nothing. That brought them to the present time, when Legolas finally asked the trees if they had seen where the orcs had gone. The flora had pointed the two elves in the correct direction, and now they were riding along the increasingly visible trail on their way to rescue the twins whilst the sun began its slow ascent into the eastern sky.

Suddenly they heard voices from up ahead, and the crack of what sounded like a whip. The sound echoed three more times, and then fell away. A harsh voice met the pair's ears, and they recognized that it was that of an orc.

"They won' talk!" it fumed. "No mat'er 'ow much we whip 'em, they don' talk! Bloody elves!" Legolas stiffened in righteous fury as he deduced that his friends were the ones being referred to, but a calming hand on his upper arm stilled him from acting foolishly.

"Stay your hand, penneth," whispered the elder elf, bringing the horses to a halt. "You'll do them no good if you attack before we can be sure to defeat them." He cast a sidelong glance at the prince. "Even if we must resort to dishonorable action against these fell beasts, we will get your friends out of here, alive." With Legolas' irate nod, they returned their attention to the orcs before them as they began to march out.

* * *

The day had dawned slowly, the wait nearly unbearable for Legolas, who wanted nothing more than to charge in and rescue his best friends. However, Halrana made sure that the prince did nothing of the sort, instead restraining him until daylight, when the orcs sought shelter from the sun by camping amongst the thickest of the shadows under the trees. 

It was then that the elves struck.

The orcan guard keeping watch found a hand over its mouth and a knife slitting its throat before it knew what was happening. Its dying gurgle went unnoticed by its companions.

From there on it was fairly easy going. Legolas and Halrana crept from orc to orc, killing each of them silently. Finally, Legolas slit the throat of the last of the orcs, and strode over to where the twins were lashed with their broken and bloodied backs to the rough trunk of a tree. Deftly he took his white knife and, whilst Halrana kept watch for any orcs that may have gone hunting or other, cut the ropes that bound his friends.

Elladan was the first to fall into Legolas' waiting arms, and Elrohir slumped over against his friend's shoulder soon after. Both were still naked from the waist up, the bleeding welts that striped their backs clearly visible. The prince gently laid them out across the ground and tapped their cheeks, attempting to get them to open their eyes.

"Dan, Ro, wake up!" he murmured. "You've got to open your eyes! It is not safe here!" But both of the half-elves were deeply rooted in oblivion. Trying to get a reaction from them was as trying to speak to stone. A hand landing lightly on his shoulder had Legolas looking up worriedly into Halrana's stormy-grey gaze.

"We must go," said the older elf. "It is not safe to tend your friends here, and I have not the supplies I would need to treat their wounds. We must make for the halls of your father with all haste, penneth." Gingerly, he bent down and scooped Elladan into his strong arms, raven hair glinting in the cool winter sunlight. However, his eyes were darting about, on high alert for any sort of attack. Legolas saw the stoniness of a hardened warrior in those granite orbs, the way the apprentice healer's muscles were taut with caution, like a cat ready to pounce. The prince wasted no more time in picking Elrohir up and following the other conscious elf, racing back the way they had come.

* * *

_**As I said, another short chapter. I hope that it met your expectations despite the lacking length.**_

**_Penneth _**_- Roughly 'young one'.__  
**They won' talk! No mat'er 'ow much we whip 'em, they don' talk! Bloody elves!**__ - Translation from orc-accent speech: 'They will not talk! No matter how much we whip them, they do not talk! Bloody elves!'_

_**Ah, the poor twins! They're going to feel that one in the morning! But thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter seven: Anoriel of Gondor, Calenlass Greenleaf1, Spiritfire88, and Ellfine. Your reviews were very much appreciated, even if I didn't get back to you. It's been a really busy week, and we literally had NO internet from last Friday to Monday, and I didn't have the chance to go online until recently. Im naer, mellyn-nin!**_

_**As always, your input is very much appreciated and desired. I shall try to make the chapters longer sooner! Next chapter will be posted 7-12-07. Until then, navaer!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	9. CHAPTER 9

_**Chapter Nine submitted 7-12-07.**_

_**Here's another ruefully short chapter. I'm sorry! The chapters will begin to get longer soon, I promise!**_

_**Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_PILLAR OF STRENGTH._****_  
_**_Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 9._

He was floating. Everything was dark around him, and though he cried out, no one answered. He was alone.

Before long, however, his surroundings began to lighten, and he looked around himself in wonder as the sensation of a swaying motion made itself known, a light throbbing forming in his skull. He began to hear things, and then suddenly, he could see.

Trees were moving past him at an alarming rate, and he occasionally caught a glimpse of gold flitting among the foliage. He felt a strong arm holding him around the waist; his back was pressed against a rock-hard chest. The swaying motion he had felt was produced by a horse that he was riding.

A sudden tickle in the back of his throat caught him unawares, and he coughed violently, eventually bringing up blood. Immediately, the rider holding him on his horse halted, calling to someone that Elladan could not hear or see the identity of. When the coughing finally subsided, he slumped weakly back against the firm expanse behind him, his dazed eyes taking in the sight of Legolas riding towards him, Elrohir held in front of the prince atop his steed.

"Elladan!" cried the Mirkwood elf, a mix of concern and relief shining in his silver-blue eyes. Elladan managed to smile shakily.

"Legolas…" he murmured vaguely. "You're… alright…" And then everything went dark once more. Behind him, Halrana's eyes were grave, though his face was stoically devoid of emotion.

"Poison," he said, tone solemn. Then his grey eyes flicked to Legolas. "Continue on, and pick up the pace. We must get as far as possible before nightfall." He glanced to the sky. "And before the snow comes, too," he added. The prince wasted no time answering, instead whirling his steed around and briskly cantering away between the trees, the healer closely following.

* * *

**_Ooh, curse those Orcs! They poisoned our two favorite former captives! No glossary for this short-as-all-Udun chapter, sorry._**

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This means: Calenlass Greenleaf1, Ruatha's girl, Ellfine, and Anoriel of Gondor.**_

_**Next chapter coming on 7-19-07! Stay tuned, and, as always, your feedback is much appreciated! The chapters will start to get longer, I swear!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	10. CHAPTER 10

_**Chapter Ten submitted 7-19-07.**_

_**Okay, so get this. I've been cleaning my room all week in preparation for the arrival of a desk that used to be my dad's. It's big, it's green, and it's just right!! Woot! So, since I'm in a good mood, here's a chapter that's longer than usual! Here's the great, the wonderful... chapter ten!!!**_

_**Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

_**PILLAR OF STRENGTH.**_**_  
_**_Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90.__  
_

* * *

_CHAPTER 10._

It was well after dark when Legolas and Halrana came upon an ideal camping spot. It was a small glade in the trees, little more than a barren patch that no underbrush or saplings grew upon, and the silvery moonlight poured down through a gap in the leaves as would rain. The ground was covered in white; the snow had started falling only hours before, and would likely continue through the night and the next day.

Halrana nodded in satisfaction and dismounted.

"This will do," he proclaimed. Legolas nodded, also dismounting, and the two elves quickly set about assembling camp. They did not take long in clearing the snow away so that they could light a fire and sleep, and then they gingerly lifted down the twins. Halrana took Elrohir from Legolas as the prince laid out bedrolls, and then they laid the twins upon them. The apprentice healer set about starting a campfire.

"Ernil-nin, could you please get the pan and waterskins from my bags?" Legolas did as he was ordered, knowing that his friends' lives could depend on it, and so he missed Halrana reaching into his hip-pouch and drawing out a handful of herbs as well as a beautiful onyx stone, which he slipped into his pocket. The younger elf returned in time to see the raven-haired one laying out his herbs, bandages, and needle and thread.

"Hannon le," Halrana said, taking the waterskins and pan from the prince. He poured the water into the pan and settled it over the fire. Scanning the herbs, he selected some that he would need. He crushed them between his hands and dropped them into the water.

"Would you care to learn a little about the healing arts, Ernil Legolas?" Legolas paused, and then knelt beside his compatriot in response. Halrana took note of this, but said nothing, instead gesturing to the pan.

"Those herbs I just put in the pot are antibiotic, astringent, and anti-inflammatory," he began. "They will help fight infection and swelling, and will aid in purging their bodies of the orc poison." He crushed a few more leaves. "These will fight fevers. Now, help me with this." He held open a waterskin that he had emptied. Sensing his intention, Legolas decanted the steeped herbal solution into the skin. Halrana nodded in satisfaction.

"Good," he said. "Now hand me the bandages and the pan." He moved over to the twins as he said this, gently propping Elladan up against his chest and feeding him the tea from the waterskin. Legolas did as he was told, bringing the bandages and pan over. Halrana nodded his thanks, laying Elladan back down before taking the pot and bandages from Legolas and giving the prince the waterskin.

"Give some of that tea to Elrohir," the healer commanded, setting to work treating Elladan's wounds. "Prop him up like I did, and if he does not swallow the tea, gently massage his throat. Do you understand?"

"Aye," answered Legolas, moving to do as he was told. Halrana nodded, and then they were silent. Once the twins' wounds had been tended to, Halrana took the first watch to allow Legolas to sleep.

Several moments after the prince's eyes had glazed over in dreams, the apprentice healer walked a couple of meters away from the camp. When he was sure he was out of earshot and sight, he withdrew the onyx stone from his pocket and looked into it.

"Amrod, Amras," he said, speaking to the stone. A second passed. Then the stone glowed red and grey.

"Maedhros?" came a small voice.

"Aye, it is I," said Halrana. "Is Hîr Elrond in Mirkwood yet?" The stone's glow deepened slightly.

"Aye, Hîr Elrond is just inside the edge of the forest," said one of the twins. "He should arrive at the palace upon the morrow. Why do you ask?" Halrana frowned, glancing back to the campsite.

"Because the prince and I have rescued the Peredhel twins, and they will desperately be in need of their father's healing touch," he said. "I've done all I can for now. Have one of the healing rooms prepared. We should arrive upon the morrow if we do not encounter any difficulties." The stone's glow brightened again, and the other twin's voice met Halrana's ears, different in mood enough for him to be able to tell them apart though they sounded much alike.

"Aye, we'll do that. We're on patrol right now-"

"-but should be able to ride back without trouble," finished the other. "We will just have to-"

"-escort Hîr Elrond-"

"-to the palace, ourselves." This time they finished in unison, their voices sounding like one person.

"Aye, please do that," said Halrana, again glancing back to the campsite. "I must go, now; I am taking from my watch speaking to you. It was good to hear your voices again, muindyr-nin. I am glad that you've not gotten yourselves killed since the last time we spoke. Please continue to stay alive." Laughter rang in his ears.

"Aye, and you, too, muindor-nin," the twins said in unison. "No i Melain na le." Halrana chuckled.

"And you, as well. Namarië," he said.

"Namarië, Maedhros." And then the stone went dark, and Halrana was left with his thoughts once again.

* * *

_**Hope that you liked it! Here's the vocabulary, and man, is it a lot!**_

_**Ernil-nin **_– _literally 'my prince'__  
**Hannon le **_– _literally 'Thank you'__  
**Hîr**__ – Lord, denoting a high rank below a king but nearly equivalent (such as Elrond); also used to display a great deal of respect_  
**Muindyr-nin**– _My (blood) brothers_  
**_Muindor-nin_**_ – My (blood) brother_  
**_No i Melain na le_**– _Roughly 'May the Valar be with you'__  
__**Namarië **_–_ 'Farewell', in Quenya. Its Sindarin equivalent is 'Navaer'_

**_Well, that probably answered some questions for a lot of you. If you haven't gotten it by now, then I'm not going to tell you, sorry. Not meant to be spoilerific, but it is nonetheless, methinks. But there are still a good amount of mysteries surrounding our favorite warrior-turned-apprentice healer yet!_**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This includes: Viresse, Ellfine, Calenlass Greenleaf1, and Anoriel of Gondor. Hannon le! And to Anoriel of Gondor's review question: Yes, Elladan is in agony, but he's so out of it he can not really feel it. I've found that if one is wounded for long enough then the wound eventually goes numb or you begin to be able to ignore the pain from it. And to Ellfine: You are so right! If it rains, it pours, and this is no different!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 7-26-07. Until then, Navaer!_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	11. CHAPTER 11

**_Chapter Eleven submitted 7-26-07._**

**_I'm going on vacation next week, so I won't be updating then. Instead, I am going to give you a double update this week and resume my normal schedule when I return from Seattle, Washington. So here's chapter eleven, and stay tuned for chapter twelve!_**

**_Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

_

* * *

_

**_PILLAR OF STRENGTH._**_  
Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. _

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 11. _

The morning dawned late, as it was wont to do in the dead of winter. It found Legolas blinking himself from his dreams to discover Halrana tending to the twins.

"Ai!" the prince exclaimed upon realizing that the sun was coming up. "You did not wake me!" Halrana did not even spare the prince a glance.

"Help me give Elrohir his tea, penneth," the older elf ordered. His brow was creased. "Do not ask questions! Just do it!" He had obviously sensed that Legolas was going to protest. And so the Mirkwood prince settled for an indignant snort before administering the tea to his friend with the utmost care. When they had finished, Halrana swiftly changed the twins' bandages.

"We must leave immediately to reach your father's halls in time," the raven-haired elf said. "Will you please pack up camp whilst I finish with these two?" Legolas simply set to work. In a matter of moments, there was no trace of where their camp had been, and Halrana was handing the unconscious Elladan up to Legolas, mounted on his horse.

"Ride hard, Legolas," said Halrana grimly, dropping all pretenses of formality as he gazed solemnly at the eldest son of Elrond. Legolas was startled to see a small hint of fear in the raven-haired elf's grey eyes. "They need a true Healer's touch, something that I cannot give. If they do not reach Thranduil's halls by tonight, they may fall beyond aid." It was a disturbing statement of fact, but true. Halrana seemed to shake himself, and shortly he was mounted upon his own stallion, Elrohir sitting securely in front of him. Then, with a short word to the horses, the four elves were carried swiftly away into the woods among the first rays of the dawn.

* * *

Now, as of this time and age, Mirkwood was still not so shadowed as it became in the latter days of the Dark Lord. However, it still had areas that were so evil that most elves avoided them unless involved in raiding parties. Unfortunately, Halrana was not as familiar with the forest as he had once been. He was leading when they accidentally stumbled upon the nest.

The elder elf was slightly startled when the voices of the trees suddenly shouted at him to stop, turn, and flee. He looked around frantically as his stallion reared beneath him. Then he cursed fluently and foully as black bodies began to descend from the canopy; suspended by silky rope, they hissed and clicked at him, venom dripping from furiously working mandibles.

Halrana worked quickly to settle his horse, only to hear a frightened whinny from behind him. Snarling, he dismounted and drew a bow and quiver from his sling bags. He commanded the horse to carry Elrohir to safety, and then he turned to Legolas.

"Legolas, go with Elladan and Elrohir to safety!" the elder elf shouted. He swiftly shot a spider that was trying to drop on him. "Take them to the halls of your father!" He shot down another spider. "DO NOT QUESTION ME OR HESITATE! GO, _NOW_!"

Furious, Legolas wheeled his mount around and dashed away from the battle site, Halrana's stallion following on the mare's heels, careful not to let the unconscious and feverish Elrohir fall. Then they were gone, and Halrana was alone, shooting madly into the spiders' heads as they dropped.

Then, after ten spiders had been killed, the apprentice healer, a warrior once more, reached back for another arrow only to discover that his quiver was empty. He snarled, tossing away his bow, and drew the twin swords at his hips with a sharp hiss of metal on leather. And, an elven battle cry issuing from his lips, he charged forth toward the largest of the spiders, directly into the center of the mass of them.

* * *

**_Ai, a cliffhanger! I am so evil! But here's the vocab._**

**_Ai_**_ – an all-purpose exclamation, the equivalent of 'Ah!' or 'Oh!', usually used in surprise, exasperation, lament, or frustration  
**Penneth **_– _young one_

**_As I said up above, and in case you did not care to read the author's note, I will be departing for Seattle on Tuesday, and thus will not be capable of updating next week. Thus I shall deliver two chapters today for your reading enjoyment._**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Pillar of Strength. These people include: Maid of Imladris, Anoriel of Gondor, and Nessa Ar-Feiniel. Also, a thank you to Vanafindiel, who reviewed chapter four. I appreciate all of you very much!_**

**_As always, your feedback is much appreciated. I am posting the next chapter now!_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	12. CHAPTER 12

**_Chapter Twelve submitted 7-26-07._**

**_This chapter is much longer than the others before it. I hope you like it!_**

**_Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

_

* * *

_

**_PILLAR OF STRENGTH._**_  
Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. _

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 12._

It had been three days since Thranduil had been returned to the palace for treatment of his wounds, unsuccessful in finding his wayward son. He had healed enough to be up and moving; now Andiach was watching him pace back and forth in their chambers.

"Meleth-nin, I am as worried as you are," said the queen. "But you still should not exert yourself so just yet. Please sit with me?" Thranduil glanced anxiously at his wife, and Andiach frowned as he returned to his pacing. Sighing, she closed her eyes, forcing a wave of calmness through the room. Thranduil looked over at her again, his pacing stopping and a crease forming in his brow.

"Andiach, you should not use your powers in your condition!" he scolded, but walked over to her to sit next to her on the edge of their bed. She shook her head at him, exasperated.

"Thranduil, my use of my abilities will harm neither me nor the babe," she said, and then rested her head on his shoulder. "However, you know that it tires me, so remain calm so that I need not use it!" He sighed, but said nothing. His wife's presence was a comforting anchor at his side.

All was silent for a moment, and then a knock came at the door. Thranduil called that the elf could enter, and then they were looking at his long-time friend, Thalion.

"Aran-nin, Hîr Elrond has arrived," he reported. Thranduil nodded.

"Any word of Legolas or the twins?" The prince in question had vanished in the night three days ago. Thalion shook his head ruefully.

"Hannon le, mellon-nin," said the king. Thalion bowed and left. Thranduil turned to look at his wife, only to find that she had fallen peacefully asleep against his shoulder. The first smile he had had in days graced his full lips; he gently leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead before laying her down tenderly on the bed, careful not to wake her. Then he rose and headed out to meet Elrond.

The half-elf was riding up as Thranduil stepped out into the courtyard, his back held stiffly straight from the pain of his wounds. Elrond was flanked by Glorfindel, Erestor, a heavily pregnant Celebrían, and the twin elves that Thranduil had met on occasion, the Ruinion twins. Their red hair and grey eyes gleamed magnificently in the mid-morning sun, their faces solemn.

Elrond and his party dismounted, the half-elf aiding his wife in doing so, and then Thranduil strode stiffly down the stairs to meet them.

"Elrond," called the Mirkwood king. "Mae govannen, mellon-nin, and to all the lords and to the lady that I see here gathered."

"Mae govannen, Thranduil," said Elrond, clasping the king's forearm. Glorfindel, grinning, came up to the king and greeted him before embracing him, causing Thranduil to wince slightly.

"Mae govannen, Glorfindel, but please let go!" he exclaimed. Blinking slightly in confusion and hurt, Glorfindel let go of Thranduil and pulled back. The king winced again as the wounds on his back and in his hip throbbed, but pushed the pain away when he saw Elrond studying him closely.

"Come, everyone. Let us enter, and I shall tell you of the most recent tidings of Mirkwood, grim though they are," he said. He turned and started up the stairs, the others following closely.

"Thranduil?" came Celebrían's voice. Thranduil looked back at her, seeing her concerned expression. "Where are my sons? I would see them so that I may rest easy once more." Thranduil openly grimaced at this inquiry, but did not answer, instead pushing open the door of his study.

"We shall talk in here," he explained. Celebrían was turning paler every second that the king did not answer, but entered the study and sat down in one of the chairs before his desk nonetheless. The others followed her, Elrond coming to stand at her elbow. Glorfindel went to stand at the wall; Erestor took the other chair. Thranduil closed the door behind them and strode across the room to settle into his desk chair, massaging his temples. Ai, he felt a headache impending.

"Ai, that I did not have to be the bearer of such ill tidings…" he murmured to himself. He saw Celebrían stiffen in alarm out of the corner of his eye, and with a heavy sigh, he looked up at them all.

"Five days past, your sons rode up with the news that Legolas had gone missing. This you already know from my missive," Thranduil began. "You also know that I was heading out with a search party to find him." Another soft sigh escaped him as he remembered the events, closing his eyes wearily. "Your sons insisted on accompanying us. You know how close they are to Legolas.

"When we reached the battleground, we immediately started searching for tracks. Elladan and Elrohir rode downstream with a small search party, and after almost half a day they returned bearing tidings. That was when we were attacked." Celebrían gasped, and Thranduil knew that she guessed where his tale was heading.

"The first wave was of orcs and wargs; then came the spiders. In the confusion, I momentarily lost sight of your sons." He finally allowed his head to fall into his hands, his shoulders slumping wearily. "Elladan and Elrohir were knocked out and taken by the orcs. I was wounded, and passed out. Thalion sent a rescue party after them, but they have not returned." Celebrían let out a cry of despair, grabbing for Elrond's hand. He gave it to her willingly, his other clenched, white-knuckled, on the back of the chair.

"Not three days past, my son returned. That was the same day that I did," continued the king. "I was being treated when Abriel brought him into the healing room with the help of another elf. I later found out that he had a slight concussion, but that was all. When I awoke, my son and the elf that had brought him in were both gone, and this note was on the bedside table." He pushed a piece of paper forward without looking at it. Erestor picked it up, his sharp, knowledgeable eyes scanning the words quickly.

"Adar and naneth," read Erestor, "Do not worry for me. I have gone after the twins. I shall return in three days' time if all goes well. And naneth: please do not allow adar to strain himself. You know how he is, and I don't want him tearing his stitches. Could you please keep him inactive? I shall be fine. See you in three days. Legolas."

Silence reigned after the reading. All of the elves there were digesting the information they had been given. Celebrían was white as a sheet; Elrond was no better, his expression solemn, and his hand on the back of the chair was white-knuckled. Glorfindel was frowning, his gaze stormy, and Erestor was still staring at the letter in his hand.

"…Thranduil, your son is mad!" exclaimed the Noldorin scholar at length. Thranduil chuckled ruefully.

"Aye, that he is," he admitted. "I wish I could say that he gets it from Andiach, but to do so would be to tell a lie." All was silent for a second. Then came a knock at the door. Thranduil did not move as he called the person to enter. A pair of red-haired elves came in, bowing to those gathered.

"Aran Thranduil, Hîr Elrond," said one of the identical twins. "Hîr-nin, we have received a missive from our friend, who travels with your son." Thranduil looked up quickly at this mention.

"Yes? What did it say?" Now the other twin spoke.

"Our friend says that they have recovered the sons of Elrond from the orcs, and to prepare a healing room," he said. "He says that the twins have suffered a vile lashing, and that they are poisoned." Here Celebrían gasped, turning whiter than was previously thought possible, and the twin that was speaking frowned. "However, our friend also said that they should arrive today sometime. Might I suggest that someone prepare a room and medicines in anticipation of their arrival?" Thranduil nodded, getting up and going to exit the room, Elrond at his heels.

"Glorfindel, Erestor, Celebrían, please make yourselves at home," said the king. Celebrían shook herself and levered herself out of her chair.

"I shall go with you, and then I shall go find Andiach," said the Lady of Imladris. Thranduil nodded, and then they left the room. And silence permeated the halls of the palace once more.

* * *

**_Ah, I am so evil. I left you for two weeks without finding out what happens to Halrana and the rest!_**

**_Aran-nin_**_ – literally, 'my king'__  
**Hîr**__ – Lord, denoting a high rank below a king but nearly equivalent (such as Elrond); also used to display a great deal of respect_  
**Hannon le, mellon-nin**_ – literally 'Thank you, my friend'_  
**Mae govannen**_ – literally 'Well met'. A traditional Sindarin Elvish greeting._  
**Adar**_ – literally 'Father'. Used to formally address one's father._  
**Naneth**_ – literally 'Mother'. Used to formally address one's mother._

_**I hope that you liked this chapter, relatively uneventful though it was. Before you say that I neglected the quotation marks at the end of that one paragraph of Thranduil's narrative, I must defend myself by saying that it is acceptable if the author is denoting the shifting of one paragraph or notion to another without openly separating the two. If Thranduil was speaking in true life, his narrative would have only a very brief pause for a breath between the paragraphs, if any.**_

_**On another note, when Glorfindel hugged Thranduil: This was not a motion of affection greater than that of friendship. In this story, Glorfindel and Thranduil have been friends for a long time and have not seen each other for several years. Glorfindel is merely greeting his old friend in an appropriate manner, and is hurt slightly when Thranduil tells him to let go. Glorfindel is not aware of the full situation as of yet, and is not aware that Thranduil is wounded. He later forgives his friend's detachedness after discovering the nature of the situation.**_

_**Your feedback, as always, is much and wholly appreciated. The next chapter will be posted on 8-2-07, so stay tuned!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	13. CHAPTER 13

**_Chapter Thirteen submitted 8-9-07._**

_**I'm back! I had an awesome time in Seattle, and when we visited the Olympic National Forest, I was reminded of The Lord of the Rings. It would make a great place to film The Silmarillion or the Hobbit! So here's chapter thirteen at long last!**_

_**Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**PILLAR OF STRENGTH.**_**_  
_**_Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.__  
__By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_CHAPTER 13._

The elven blade sang as it cut through the air to land in the head of a spider; another blade hissed before burying its edge in the abdomen of another arachnid. Their wielder panted, wasting no time as he dodged backward to avoid a spider that had jumped at him, and then he was spinning, spinning, blades biting into the exoskeleton of a large spider, the largest he had seen yet.

Halrana cringed slightly as the ichor and blood sprayed on him again, and as the creature's screech of pain echoed in his pointed ears, he grimaced. He was sure that this was the spiders' matriarch. That meant that he was now in more danger than he had been in previously, and that was saying something.

The vile creature lashed out at him with one long, hairy leg, keen on exacting its revenge on the elf that had harmed it. He dodged, attempting to pull his swords from its exoskeleton, but they would not come free. He was caught across the chest by a second blow, and was sent flying about ten feet. The thing that stopped his airborne travel was the trunk of an ancient tree, which he cracked his head against on impact.

Slumping against the tree, Halrana allowed himself a short time of recovery to clear the stars from his sight. Thus he did not see the arachnid dropping down in front of him until it was too late.

The elf cried out in surprise and pain as a stinger jabbed into his right shoulder; he could feel the poison enter into his bloodstream, and he snarled, forcefully clearing his vision and lashing out. He ripped the stinger from the hairy body using his bare hands and jabbed it into the arachnid that it came from, piercing one of the many black eyes. Then, panting, he darted over to the queen again, intent on regaining his weapons.

Halrana rolled under her, coming up just below the hilts of his swords; grasping them, he pulled with all his might. The twin blades came free with a sibilant hiss. Then Halrana darted away again whilst the arachnid was still screeching in pain.

Once he was free, Halrana turned and stabbed the matriarch through the eyes. He put all his strength behind the blows, driving the blades clean through the creature's head.

Then he wobbled uncertainly, vision flickering, and fell as a different spider jumped on his back.

The elf hit the ground, hard.

_This is it,_ he thought fleetingly. _I'm going to die again, and this time, Dínenweth can't send me back…_

By the time that Halrana realized, through the cloud of pain and poison, that he was not yet dead, the spider had fallen off his back to twitch on the ground next to him. An elven arrow was buried in its eye.

"Halrana! Halrana!" exclaimed a youthful voice. The elder elf shook himself and staggered to his feet as Legolas continued to shoot spiders down when they tried to get near the raven-haired elf. Gasping for breath as the poison tried to paralyze him, Halrana pulled his swords free of the queen spider's carcass. He looked over to his young companion in time to see a different, smaller spider drop on the prince.

The spider hit Legolas' head hard, knocking him out on impact; the arachnid itself fell to the forest floor, and advanced on the now unconscious elf. Still panting, Halrana did the only thing he could do to save the prince's life: he threw his right-handed sword end-over-end to bury itself in the exoskeleton of the spider. Then he dashed forward and finished the job himself. That done, he gazed around, finding that all the spiders lay dead around them.

"Sereg ungol," he spat, and then flicked the ichor from his swords, sheathing them and stooping to pick up the unconscious prince. When he straightened again, Halrana's vision swam and his knees shook, but he did not allow himself to fall.

His brain was beginning to fog, but he forced himself to think. If Legolas had gotten back to Halrana so quickly, then the horses must be nearby. So Halrana wet his lips and blew, a shrill whistle cutting through the sudden silence of the forest. A whinny answered him. A second later, the horses appeared, Elladan and Elrohir slumped over the animals' necks.

Halrana audibly sighed in relief.

"Mae govannen, mellyn-nin," he murmured to the horses. They whickered timidly, and he, straining against the poison in his system, hoisted Legolas' limp form so that he was seated behind Elrohir. When he was sure that neither the prince nor the younger twin would fall, Halrana mounted up behind Elladan. It took the eldest elf a second to overcome the vertigo, and then he kicked the horses, so that they began trotting carefully away. It was only when he knew that they would not fall that Halrana looked ahead to the path, fighting against the poison all the way.

* * *

**_Poor Halrana! I'm so evil!! Now you know why there's a blood warning. Hope that satisfied your action cravings!_**

**_Sereg ungol_** – _Very_ _roughly 'Bloody spider'.  
**Mae govannen, mellyn-nin** _– _Roughly, 'Well met, my friends'._

_**The plot thickens! Who is Dínenweth, and what does this person have to do with Halrana? Stay tuned to find out!**_

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Dana-Lith, ellfine, Reiko x 3, and Anoriel of Gondor. Your feedback is very much appreciated._**

**_Replies: Anoriel of Gondor: You asked how Halrana can use both of his hands if he's Maedhros. There's a hint in chapter six that I also used to point to his true identity. Check that. To Reiko x 3: I'm glad you guessed his identity correctly. There will be some humor in the future concerning that... To ellfine: I hope that this chapter answered your question!_**

**_The next chapter will be posted on 8-16-07. Stay tuned!_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	14. CHAPTER 14

_**Chapter Fourteen submitted 8-16-07.**_

_**I apologize for any shortness in this chapter, or any errors that I may have made in the writing of it. It is meant to be an interlude of sorts. My senior year of school started on Monday, and I've been trying for four days to get my schedule, which got messed up somehow when they were putting it together, in order. I finally got it done today, but between that and my English, Anatomy, and Calculus homework I haven't had much time at all to write. I am going to work on the sequel to this story over the weekend if I can, and with luck and God's help, I should hopefully have the first chapter of The Red Hunters posted a week or two after I finish this story. Three more true chapters after this one, which is chapter fourteen!**_

_**Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**__

_

* * *

_

**_PILLAR OF STRENGTH._**_  
__Book One in the IAUR MIN Series._  
_By GundamWingFanatic90._

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 14._

Neither Celebrían nor Elrond could eat anything at supper that night, their stomachs turning with worry. Thranduil managed to force some light soup down, and Andiach, in an effort to keep some sense of normalcy, ate a roll with her soup and chatted light-heartedly to relieve the tension at the table. However, though she was trying her best, even she knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

It was after the meal had been cleared away and when everyone was moving off to do their own thing that Thalion burst into the hall.

"Hîr Elrond, Aran Thranduil! Your sons return!" he cried. Thranduil and Elrond were out of the room in a flash, beating a hasty path down to the courtyard. When they reached the steps before the gate, a pair of horses had just come to a halt. The fathers' blood froze in their veins at the haggard sight that met their eyes.

The twins were slumped over the necks of the horses, unconscious, their torsos and arms heavily bandaged. Legolas was out of it, as well, barely aware of his surroundings and sporting a gash across his forehead. The only one even remotely aware of what was going on was the raven-haired elf riding behind Elladan; even he had sustained numerous wounds, the most grievous being a gash in his shoulder that was oozing black ichor.

The king and Elrond wasted no time in aiding the injured elves; Glorfindel came barreling outside an instant later and started helping, too. Elrond took Elladan off of his horse with the aid of a feverish and trembling Halrana. The master healer noted that the other elf seemed to be struggling to breathe, but did not have the chance to do anything before Halrana was dismounting unsteadily. Elrond looked over to where Glorfindel was taking Elrohir inside and Thranduil was aiding Legolas, and followed them.

"Come, penneth," Elrond said to Halrana. The other elf scowled weakly at the healer, but followed nonetheless. They moved quickly through the palace, despite the fact that Halrana was quite unsteady on his feet, and within moments had made it to the halls of healing. Elrond carried Elladan into one of the rooms and laid him upon a bed; the other was occupied by Elrohir, who was being treated by three of the Mirkwood healers. Two were tending Legolas, behind whose chair Thranduil hovered anxiously. Another pair of healers came over to Elrond as he turned to take up a knife with which to cut away the bandages around his son's chest, arms, and back.

"Cut away the bandages carefully," he instructed a younger healer unnecessarily, remembering the faint Halrana. The healer nodded and set to the task. Elrond glanced around and, seeing that the room was too crowded, took Halrana by the arm and led him out to the hall.

"Hannon le, stranger," Elrond said as he guided the other elf into the healing room next door. "You have my eternal gratitude for aiding my sons and the prince as you did." A pair of unfocused grey eyes turned to look at the Peredhel.

"Why are there two of you, Elrond? Is Elros standing beside you again?" asked Halrana. Then he promptly passed out, eyes rolling into the back of his head and knees buckling. Elrond's grey eyes were wide, and he wasted no time in settling the raven-haired elf in the room's bed. Then he spun around for herbs that he would need. However, when he turned back to his patient, his eyes widened further, and his jaw dropped slightly as he saw red spreading through the other elf's hair like a ripple in a pond.

"…By the Valar…!" he breathed, but he shook himself and set the herbs down on the table so that he could remove Halrana's tunic so to inspect the wound. When he saw the angry red scar around the other's forearm five inches above the wrist, everything clicked into place, and Elrond frowned in amazement and confusion. But how was _he_ alive when he was supposed to be dead?

* * *

_**Again, I apologize for the shortness. The next chapter is really short, and then the last two are, I think, the longest chapters in the story.**_

**_Hîr_**_ – Lord, denoting a high rank below a king but nearly equivalent (such as Elrond); also used to display a great deal of respect__  
**Aran**__ – literally, 'king'_  
**Penneth**_ – young one_  
**Hannon le**_ – Thank you._

**_Alright, that's that chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it._**

_**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter: Nessa Ar-Feiniel, Lilandriel, and Anoriel of Gondor. Thank you also to ArwenGreenEyes, who reviewed chapter four a few days ago. I'm so glad that you have all stuck with me all this way! Hugs and lembas to you all!**_

_**Next chapter will be posted on 8-23-07.**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	15. CHAPTER 15

**_Chapter Fifteen submitted 8-23-07._**

_**ATTENTION!!!! The sequel to this story, called The Red Hunters, will likely be posted a week or two after the end of Pillar of Strength. There will be a preview for anyone who wishes to read it posted as the last real chapter of this fic.**_

_**Unfortunately, this is another short chapter. It's a bit of an interlude like the last one was, but I promise that the next chapter and the one after will be much longer. Until then, I hope that chapter fifteen can tide you over!**_

_**Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

**_PILLAR OF STRENGTH._**_  
__Book One in the IAUR MIN Series._  
_By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_CHAPTER 15._

Thranduil was sitting at his son's bedside, frowning in contemplation, when Elrond came in looking as though he had just had a rather nasty prank played on him. Thranduil blinked.

"Elrond? What is wrong, mellon-nin?" he asked. Elrond's frown increased.

"What is the name of that dark-haired elf that brought our sons in?" Thranduil blinked again.

"I believe that he goes by Halrana Ruinion. Why?" The king was surprised when Elrond gave a snort of derision.

"If his name is Halrana Ruinion, then I am the son of an orc," he said. He seemed to be talking to himself. Thranduil blinked for a third time, beginning to become even more confused by the second.

"Mellon-nin, what is this deception you speak of?" he asked. Elrond shook his head angrily.

"You recall my foster fathers, do you not?" Not seeing the half-elf's point, Thranduil nodded. "Well, it would seem as though Maedhros is not as dead as we had thought." Thranduil's eyes widened considerably, and he rose to his feet in a flash.

"Maedhros Fëanorion is alive?!" he exclaimed. "And in my court?!" Elrond glanced over to his long-time friend.

"Aye," he replied, and then paused. "But I am more concerned by his condition." Thranduil cast his friend a side-long look, questioning his statement. "How is he alive?" mused Elrond. "And why is his body whole, though scarred? How did he get his hand back?" He shook his head.

"Mayhap you should wait for him to wake and ask him yourself, mellon-nin," counseled Thranduil. Elrond sighed, nodding.

"Yes, that is the best course," he conceded. "Hannon le, mellon-nin."

* * *

_**...I think that that might have been the shortest chapter yet...**_

_**Mellon-nin/Mellyn-nin** – My friend/My friends  
**Hannon le** – Thank you._

**_I am ashamed of the continuing shortness of the chapters, and as such, I deeply apologize to everyone who is beginning to get impatient with the slow progression of the story. I think that the chapters in the sequel are longer, if it is any consolation._**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This includes: Indiglo, who reviewed chapter one a few days ago. I'm glad that you think so!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 8-30-07._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	16. CHAPTER 16

**_Chapter Sixteen submitted 8-31-07._**

**_I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. My internet was being a baka last night and I had to go to school today, so I didn't manage to get it posted before bed. Sorry!_**

**_ATTENTION!!!! The sequel to this story, called The Red Hunters, will likely be posted a week or two after the end of Pillar of Strength. There will be a preview for anyone who wishes to read it posted as the last real chapter of this fic._**

**_Here's the chapter when everything comes out into the open... well, mostly. I hope you like chapter sixteen!_**

**_Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

**_PILLAR OF STRENGTH._**_  
Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. _

* * *

_CHAPTER 16._

The first thing that Halrana Ruinion was aware of when he awoke was that his entire body hurt, and he felt as though he was going to throw up. Then he realized that he was alive, and that a presence was steady at his right. He cracked open his eyes.

There was light splayed across a stone ceiling. He blinked to clear his vision of the last vestiges of unconsciousness and looked around at his surroundings. By the appearance of things, he was in one of the Mirkwood healing rooms, lying in a bed softer than any he had slept in since midway through the First Age. Considering the current year of S.A. 2310, that was saying something.

Gathering his strength, Halrana slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He grimaced as he strained some stitches in his right shoulder.

"I am relieved to see you waking," said the presence to his right. Halrana glanced over at the speaker. It was Elrond.

"Was it you who healed me?"

"Aye."

"Hannon le, Hîr Elrond." Elrond shrugged as Halrana leaned his forehead into his left hand.

"Carnen an gwend, Maedhros Fëanorion," he said. Halrana froze, his eyes going wide, and then looked up at the half-elf before taking a lock of his own hair between his fingers and pulling it around to look at the coppery-red strands. He glared at it as though it was Sauron himself.

"…Morgoth's balls and orc spit…" he muttered irritably. Then he sighed and looked wearily over to his former foster son. "I take it you'll be wanting an explanation, then." Elrond fixed Halrana, or Maedhros, with a stern look and raised eyebrow.

"Aye, I do want an explanation, but not until you've drunk this tea," he said, holding a cup out towards the older elf. Maedhros stared at Elrond for a second. Then his face relaxed into a small smile and he reached out with his right hand, took the cup, and sipped it slowly. His stomach rebelled, and for a second he thought he might be sick, but then it passed thanks to the effects of the peppermint that he could taste in the tea. Then he drained the rest of the cup slowly. Once he was finished, he rested the vessel on the bedside table and wearily leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"How are the young ones?" he asked immediately.

"Well as can be expected. The twins were critical for a while, but they've been stabilized, and Legolas still has not recovered consciousness from where he passed out upon knowing that he was home." Maedhros sagged a bit, his head falling into his left hand once again.

"Manen anann…?" he asked hesitantly.

"Three days."

"Ai! Three days?!"

"Aye," said Elrond. "And all three of the young ones shall likely recover in time. Now, tell me. How are you alive, whole, and here?" His inquiry was met with silence for several moments as Maedhros gathered his wits.

"…What were you told, penneth?" he finally asked, his voice weary.

"Maglor told me, after I found him, that you, in your grief of being rejected by the very Silmarils you sought, threw yourself and the jewel into a fiery chasm," said Elrond gravely.

"Aye, Maglor was correct," admitted Maedhros. "I am not proud of my moment of despair and consequent suicide." He paused. "It is true, though, that I died."

"Then are you the same as Glorfindel? Reborn in Aman and sent back to Ennorath?" A shake of the head, and tousled russet locks fell across weary shoulders.

"Nay, I am not," he said. "No, what happened to me is something alike and yet different to your friend's rebirth." Here his eyes took on a wistful, faraway look, one that Elrond recognized well. However, this look held nothing of the haunted memories that he had formerly harbored in them. Instead, this expression was gentler, more welcome to his youthful features.

"Are you aware, Elrond, of the existence of the Wethrim and their Life Guardians?" Elrond's eyes widened marginally.

"The Shadow Elves?" he asked. "They are but a myth!" He paused, his eyes narrowing. "I take it that they are not merely legend, are they?" Maedhros shook his head slowly.

"Nay, they are not," he replied. "They are the Guardians of Valinor, as you know. What the legends do not speak of, however, is the role that they fill as Life Guardians to families of elves in Ennorath and Aman. The task of a Guardian is to protect the lives of the families they are assigned to. Unfortunately, due to their other duties as Guardians of Valinor, and due to the lack of experienced and powerful telepaths, the most that many Guardians are capable of doing is guiding the souls of their slain charges to the Halls of Mandos." Here he paused again, clearing his throat slightly. Elrond filled the abandoned cup on the bedside table with water, offering it to Maedhros. The russet-haired elf smiled slightly to show his gratitude, and drained some of the water before setting it aside once more.

"Hannon le, Elrond," he said, voice less scratchy. "As I was saying, the most that many Guardians can do is guide the souls of their charges to Mandos. However, once in a while a Wetharin elf will be born with the psychic capacity needed to become a fully-fledged Life Guardian." Here Maedhros paused again, a ghost of a smile lighting his features.

"I assume that you've encountered one of these Life Guardians, then?"

"Yes," replied Maedhros.

"And I assume that you've fond memories of him?"

"Her, Elrond. Her name is Dínenweth. And yes, I've very fond memories of her." A mischievous twinkle lit Elrond's grey eye.

"Ah. It would seem that my supposedly uncaring foster-father has a romantic interest, then." Maedhros' cheeks turned dark and he glared at the half-elf, though he did not deny the statement.

"Anyway, as I was going to say, yes, I have had a run-in with a Life Guardian. She is the one that protects my family," Maedhros continued.

"Then why were you proclaimed dead by your own brother?"

"Because I threw myself into a fiery chasm," Maedhros reiterated wryly. He cast a dry glance at his foster-son. "Now, shall I tell the tale or are you going to continue to interrupt me?"

"No, by all means, tell the tale," answered Elrond.

"So," Maedhros continued. "As I burned, my spirit fled my hroä, and was caught in darkness. I could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. There was no way to mark the passage of time. Then I heard her voice behind me, and I turned around. Nothing was there. I heard her again, and when I spun about this time, she was there." An affectionate smile alighted on his lips, but Elrond refrained from commenting. "She told me that I had to go back, and when I protested, she actually got angry." Amusement glinted in his grey eyes. "My ears still ache when I think of the tongue-lashing she gave me. In the end, I relented, and was sent back to Ennorath."

"But was not your body incinerated?" Maedhros nodded.

"Yes, but how do you think that elves whose bodies have perished are put back into hroä in Aman?"

"Ah. I see."

"Aye. And so I was sent back, hale but scarred. I have been traveling Ennorath ever since. Most of the time I am accompanied by Dínenweth, my family's Life Guardian, but sometimes I am not."

"Obviously," Elrond quipped. Maedhros chuckled.

"Aye, that was fairly obvious, was it not?"

"I hate to say it, Maedhros, but yes, it was." A copper-red eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"That was a rhetorical statement, penneth."

"I know it was, but I answered nonetheless."

"That was rhetorical, also…"

Anyone passing by the room would have heard full-fledged, unguarded laughter through the wood of the door.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it very much, and I'm sorry it was late! Lots of vocab today:**_

_**Hannon le** – Thank you.  
**Hîr** – Lord, denoting a high rank below a king but nearly equivalent (such as Elrond); also used to display a great deal of respect  
__**Carnen an gwend** – Done for friendship.  
**Maedhros** – Name roughly meaning 'Well-Formed Copper'.  
__**Fëanorion** – Surname meaning 'Son of Fëanor'.  
__**Manen anann…?** – How long…?  
**Ai** – an all-purpose exclamation, the equivalent of 'Ah!' or 'Oh!', usually used in surprise, exasperation, lament, or frustration  
**Penneth** – young one  
__**Maglor** – Second son of Fëanor, born shortly after Maedhros. Called the Mighty Singer.  
__**Silmarils** – Jewels created by Fëanor. Contained the light of the Two Trees, Telperion and Laurelin, the precursors of the Moon and Sun, respectively, and infinitely more beautiful. The Silmarils were stolen from Fëanor by Morgoth, Sauron's predecessor, and an entire war ensued in the quest of Fëanor and his sons and half-brother to retrieve them. Fëanor was slain early on, followed, in order, by Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod, Amras, and finally Maedhros, who committed suicide after retrieving a Silmaril and finding that its light burned him.  
**Aman** – Valinor.  
__**Ennorath** – Middle-Earth.  
__**Wethrim** – Literally 'Shadow-People', in Sindarin Elvish. The Guardians of Valinor. My own creation.  
__**Mandos** – The place where the spirits of Elves go when they die. Also called the Halls of Waiting, or something along those lines.  
**Wetharin** – 'Of the Wethrim'. Like 'Sindarin' means 'Of the Sindar'. Denotes nationality. Also my own creation.  
**Hroä** – Quenya, meaning 'body'._

_**Wow, that was a doozy of a glossary...**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Calenlass Greenleaf1 and Lady of the Willows. Thank you both so much for the reviews, and I'm glad that you liked the new chapters, Calenlass!**_

_**One chapter to go for this story before the preview for The Red Hunters and the complete glossary come out.**_

_**Next chapter will be posted 9-6-07, if my computer decides to cooperate again. Navaer!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	17. CHAPTER 17

_**Chapter Seventeen submitted 9-7-07.** _

**_No excuses this time, so I wish to make a formal apology to those of you who were expecting the last chapter of this story yesterday. I am sorry for this chapter's lateness, and I ask for your forgiveness._**

**_ATTENTION!!!!_**

**_The sequel to this story, called The Red Hunters, will likely be posted three weeks after the end of Pillar of Strength, to give me enough time to finish writing the sequel. There will be a preview for anyone who wishes to read it posted as the last real chapter of this fic._**

**READ ON!!**

**_Alas, we have come to the final chapter of Pillar of Strength. It has been a pleasure to write this fic, and to receive so much positive feedback from all of my readers! Thank you all so much, and I hope that you'll stay tuned for the sequel when it arrives at long last! Until then, here is chapter seventeen for your reading enjoyment!_**

**_Summary: When disaster strikes, Legolas is saved by an ancient warrior who is supposed to be long dead. Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and action._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

_

* * *

_

**_PILLAR OF STRENGTH._**_  
Book One in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. _

* * *

_CHAPTER 17._

When Legolas opened his eyes after his long time in darkness, the first person he saw was his father, sitting at his bedside. Thranduil's eyes were glazed in sleep, half-closed in dreams. Legolas silently wondered how long the king had watched over him despite his own wounds. Then Legolas noticed that his head was aching mightily.

With an inward groan he pushed himself into a sitting position. He nearly blacked out as his head spun from vertigo, but the stubborn Prince of Mirkwood pushed the dizziness away. When his vision cleared once more, he leaned back against the headboard with a silent sigh of relief.

"Legolas?" asked a voice. He looked to his left to see his mother staring blearily up at him. She was lying on the bed beside him, curled on her side atop the covers. Her hand had been resting on his chest. He smiled down at her as her silver eyes blinked up at him owlishly.

"Aye, Naneth," he murmured to her. "Go back to sleep. I know that you must be weary." Andiach nodded half-comprehensively, her eyes closing in sleep again a second later. Legolas' heart jolted at the sight. His pregnant mother must have been worried sick about him for her to be so utterly exhausted. The guilt from this realization and the gratitude he felt toward her made his eyes tear up, but he blinked the moisture away and pulled his blanket up over her shoulders from where it had been folded at the foot of the bed.

"She's been watching over you for three days," Legolas heard. Thranduil had awakened. Legolas chuckled slightly.

"And here I was worried about you straining yourself, Adar," he said. He paused. "How are the twins?"

"Elrond said that they shall be healed enough to get out of bed within the week," answered Thranduil.

"And Halrana? Is he alright?"

"Aye." The king paused. "Legolas, tell me. What were you thinking when you rode out after the twins? You could have died! You very nearly did!" Legolas sighed, motioning to his father to keep it down.

"I was thinking of nothing except for the safety of my two best friends," he answered truthfully. "And in our hurry, Halrana and I were both wounded. I have a concussion, I'm guessing?"

"Aye, and you were unconscious for four days before now." Thranduil's voice was flat, clearly displaying his displeasure. However, he paused in thought. "Legolas, did you notice anything… strange about this 'Halrana'?" Now Legolas had to stop and think.

"I did," he said warily after a while.

"Care to elaborate?" Legolas cast his father a skeptical glance.

"You would likely think me mad or delirious."

"Try me." The prince heaved an exasperated breath.

"His eyes are far older than even Hîr Elrond's," he said at last. "Sometimes he seems to stare into the distance, and I see dark things in his gaze. And, when I first met him, he seemed to have red hair, though he denied it when I asked him about it." He paused again. "Also, when he was leading the horse, once, I glimpsed a vile scar encircling his whole forearm, five inches above his wrist." Thranduil's brow furrowed a bit.

"Is that all?" Legolas nodded firmly.

"Yes," he said, and then paused for a second in thought. "That, and he can wield full-length swords in both hands at once. That is all." Thranduil sighed, and reached into his outer robe to withdraw a piece of parchment bearing Legolas' name and an insignia that he did not immediately recognize.

"Well, at any rate, 'Halrana' left you this letter," said the king. Blinking, Legolas accepted the thick paper from his father, looking at the handwriting and the seal in wonderment.

"I do not recognize the seal," the prince murmured. Thranduil nodded.

"That is because it lost its use long before you were born," he said. Legolas cast Thranduil a bewildered glance, but turned back to the letter when the king did not elaborate.

"Shall I read it aloud?"

"Nay, it is for your eyes only," answered Thranduil. Legolas nodded and turned to the letter, breaking the seal and unfolding the paper.

_Ernil Legolas Thranduilion,_ he read.

_I am sorry to leave you so soon. I just know that, once you discover the truth, you will likely despise me. Simply allow me to tell my tale, first. Please do not repeat what you are about to read to anyone. I trust you to follow this wish._

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the other elf's assumptions, but swore himself to secrecy nonetheless.

_I came from Valinor before the First Age, and fought for many, many years in the War of the Jewels. I was tortured, my right hand was severed above the wrist, and my hands were thrice stained with the blood of my innocent kin. After the Fall of Beleriand in the War of Wrath I was burned by the very jewel I had fought so long and hard for. Five of my brothers had perished in our mad quest; I made myself the sixth, throwing myself into a fiery chasm._

_I suppose that you are probably wondering how I am alive and who I am by now._

A raised golden eyebrow lifted even higher as suspicions mounted in Legolas' mind.

_I was given my life back with the intervention of my family's Wetharin Life Guardian, Dínenweth. The Valar reconstructed my body and she led me back to it. Since then, I have wandered Ennorath atoning for my past transgressions._

_I am going to leave soon to visit my brothers, who live here in Lasgalen. I just wished to come clean with you before I left. We shall meet again, Ernil-nin. Namarië._

_Halrana Ruinion._

Below this, the letter was signed,

_Nelyafinwë Maitimo Fëanárion._

_Maedhros the Tall._

There was a last note after these signatures.

_Thank you for helping me to see the true value of friendship, family, and trust once more. Namarië, Legolas._

Finished reading the letter, Legolas stared at it for a moment in disbelief. Then knowledge dawned upon him and he smiled. He now realized that things were going to be alright, if not become somewhat more interesting than before.

* * *

**_END._**

* * *

**_Alas! The end is nigh! And here is the last chapter's vocabulary list..._**

_**Naneth** – literally 'mother'. Used to formally address one's mother.  
**Adar** – literally 'father'. Used to formally address one's father.  
**Hîr** – Lord, denoting a high rank below a king but nearly equivalent (such as Elrond); also used to display a great deal of respect_  
_**Ernil-nin** – literally 'my prince'.  
**Legolas **– Translates to 'Greenleaf', as Tolkien himself states in his books.  
**Thranduilion** – Translates to 'Son of Thranduil', with '-ion' being both a masculine suffix and also meaning 'son of' at times.  
__**Maedhros** – Name roughly meaning 'Well-Formed Copper'.  
__**Nelyafinwë** – The father-name for Maedhros, son of Fëanor, in Quenya, meaning 'Third Finwë', I think; given by Maedhros' father, Fëanor.  
__**Maitimo** – The mother-name for Maedhros, son of Fëanor, in Quenya, meaning 'Well-Formed One'; given by Maedhros' mother Nerdanel.  
__**Fëanárion** – Literally 'Fëanáro Son'; Roughly 'Son of Fëanáro'; Quenya rendition of the Sindarin 'Fëanorion', 'Son of Fëanor'.  
**Lasgalen** – Roughly ' Greenwood'; the name of Mirkwood before it fell under the shadow_  
_**Namarië** – Farewell, in Quenya. Its Sindarin equivalent is 'Navaer'._

**_A huge thank you to everyone who has read this story and to those who have been kind enough to review, for both the whole story and for the last chapter! For the last chapter, this includes: Calenlass Greenleaf1. Thanks for sticking with me this whole time, Calenlass!_**

**_ATTENTION:_**

**_If you wish to see a preview for the next story, it is posted as the next chapter. Then comes the Glossary._**

**_The Red Hunters should hopefully begin to be posted 10-4-07. Until then, take care!_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	18. CHAPTER 18 PREVIEW

**_Preview submitted 9-7-07._**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

**_THE RED HUNTERS.  
_**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_PREVIEW._

Legolas laughed gaily as Himring ran along the forest trails. She was obviously ecstatic to be going out, having been cooped up inside all day long as he had been. Not far behind him, Andiach was following, Sirion taking a somewhat slower pace to accommodate the need for a gentler ride. Andiach smiled at her son's merriment, grateful for this chance for them to cut loose and be themselves away from the court for a little while. Also laughing, she watched as Legolas checked his mount, turning her so that he could double back to his mother.

"Nana!" Legolas called. "Are you having fun, yet?" Andiach grinned at him, their toothy smiles identical.

"Aye!" she replied. "Just seeing you laugh and smile so much is enough for me." _There has been far too little of it of late_, she added silently. Unheeding her unspoken words, the prince of Greenwood turned around again and kicked Himring into a trot once more.

Andiach laughed as her son raced his horse ahead a few meters before slowing. The sun shone down through the leaves of the trees in shafts, and a green glow bathed them in its gentle light. Everything about this ride was perfect.

Then her senses began to prickle in warning, and shock was her only emotion as an arrow whizzed by her head, clipping her cheek.

"Legolas!"

She screamed as the projectile buried itself in the trunk of a tree, where her son's head had been just an instant before. Andiach turned pale, seeing the black, dirty shaft quivering there. Orcs!

"Naneth!" shouted Legolas. She gritted her teeth and urged Sirion into a full gallop, darting forward and ducking as another arrow flew over her head.

"Legolas!" she called. "Rima!" He frowned and did as she told him, beginning his run as she passed him. Together they galloped through the trees, the orcs hot on their heels. Andiach could hear the growls and snarls of wargs behind them, and knew that, in the forest, they would not be able to outrun the fell beings.

"Ion-nin!" She glanced up into the trees, searching for one with branches low enough to grab onto. " Nan yrne!" She saw him nod, and when they came to a suitable spot, Andiach extended her hand and swung up into the tree as best she could. Sirion kept running as her mistress left her back, Himring following her when Legolas launched into his mother's tree straight from the horse's back. The prince helped the queen to clamber into the boughs of the sturdy oak, and together they scrambled up into the highest branches, where Andiach promptly sat down with her back against the trunk, clutching her abdomen and panting. Legolas looked worriedly at his mother, praying that she would be alright. Then he took his bow from his quiver and nocked an arrow to it.

He fired.

* * *

_**What will happen? Stay tuned, for in three weeks, The Red Hunters starts getting posted!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	19. GLOSSARY

**_Glossary submitted 9-7-07. _**

* * *

**_THE WORDS AND PHRASES OF 'PILLAR OF STRENGTH'._**

_Compiled by GundamWingFanatic90._

_Thank you to everyone who has read this far through Pillar of Strength. I appreciate you taking the time to read my very AU story. Here is a glossary of all of the words and phrases I used in my fanfiction. I hope that you find it useful._

**Halrana** – Literally 'Tall Wanderer'  
**Ruinion** – Rough translation 'Son of the Red Flame'; Literally 'Red Flame Son'  
**Penneth** – young one  
**Ai** – an all-purpose exclamation, the equivalent of 'Ah!' or 'Oh!', usually used in surprise, exasperation, lament, or frustration  
**Man le carel sí?** – What are you doing here?  
**Ellon/Ellyn** – male Elf, he-Elf, a young male Elf  
**Elleth/Ellyth** – female Elf, she-Elf, a young female Elf  
**Aran** – literally, 'king'  
**Ernil** – literally 'prince'  
**Bereth** – literally 'queen'  
**Gwenen/Gwenyn** – Twin(s); male subjective  
**Gweneth/Gwenyth** – Twin(s); female subjective (I'm not quite sure on this one)  
**Hîr** – Lord, denoting a high rank below a king but nearly equivalent (such as Elrond); also used to display a great deal of respect  
**Hîril** – Lady, denoting a high rank below a queen but nearly equivalent (such as Galadriel); also used to display a great deal of respect  
**Mas i ion-nin?** – roughly 'Where is my son?'  
**Carafin** – Name roughly meaning 'Red Hair'.  
**Carandol** – Name roughly meaning 'Red Head'.  
**Ungol** – literally, spiders.  
**Tiro! Tiro, boe Ernil Legolas!** – Look! Look, it is Prince Legolas! (rough translation)  
**Tolo na nin, mellon-nin** – Come with me, my friend. (rough translation)  
**Rochir** – Roughly 'horse lord'.  
**Ion-nin** – literally 'my son'.  
**Ada** – Dad, daddy. Used to informally address one's father.  
**Sîdh, ada. Avo bedo** – Peace, dad. Do not speak.  
**Sîdh, ada. Algost, im dartho na chen. Algost** – Peace, dad. Don't be afraid, I'll stay with you. Don't be afraid.  
**Muindyr-nin** – My (blood) brothers.  
**Muindor-nin** – My (blood) brother.  
**Namarië** – Farewell, in Quenya. Its Sindarin equivalent is 'Navaer'.  
**No i Melain na le** – May the Valar be with you.  
**Meleth-nin** – My love.  
**Hannon le** – Thank you.  
**Mellon-nin/Mellyn-nin** – My friend/My friends  
**Mae govannen** – Well met. A traditional Sindarin Elvish greeting.  
**Adar** – Father. Used to formally address one's father.  
**Naneth** – Mother. Used to formally address one's mother.  
**Nana** – Mom, mommy. Used to informally address one's mother.  
**Dínenweth** – Name literally meaning 'Silent Shadow'. Sindarin.  
**Sereg ungol** – roughly 'Bloody spider'.  
**Maedhros** – Name roughly meaning 'Well-Formed Copper'.  
**Fëanorion** – Surname meaning 'Son of Fëanor'.  
**Carnen an gwend** – Done for friendship.  
**Manen anann…?** – How long…?  
**Maglor** – Second son of Fëanor, born shortly after Maedhros. Called the Mighty Singer.  
**Silmarils** – Jewels created by Fëanor. Contained the light of the Two Trees, Telperion and Laurelin, the precursors of the Moon and Sun, respectively, and infinitely more beautiful. The Silmarils were stolen from Fëanor by Morgoth, Sauron's predecessor, and an entire war ensued in the quest of Fëanor and his sons and half-brother to retrieve them. Fëanor was slain early on, followed, in order, by Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod, Amras, and finally Maedhros, who committed suicide after retrieving a Silmaril and finding that its light burned him.  
**Aman** – Valinor.  
**Ennorath** – Middle-Earth.  
**Wethrim** – Literally 'Shadow-People', in Sindarin Elvish. The Guardians of Valinor.  
**Mandos** – The place where the spirits of Elves go when they die. Also called the Halls of Waiting, or something along those lines.  
**Wetharin** – 'Of the Wethrim'. Like 'Sindarin' means 'Of the Sindar'. Denotes nationality.  
**Hroä** – Quenya, meaning 'body'.  
**Thranduilion** – 'Son of Thranduil'.  
**Beleriand** – The lands in the west of Middle-Earth, forced beneath the waves at the end of the First Age during the War of Wrath.  
**Lasgalen** – Roughly ' Greenwood'; the name of Mirkwood before it fell under the shadow.  
**Nelyafinwë** – The father-name for Maedhros, son of Fëanor, in Quenya, meaning 'Third Finwë', I think; given by Maedhros' father, Fëanor.  
**Maitimo** – The mother-name for Maedhros, son of Fëanor, in Quenya, meaning 'Well-Formed One'; given by Maedhros' mother Nerdanel.  
**Fëanárion** – Literally 'Fëanáro Son'; Roughly 'Son of Fëanáro'.

* * *

**_I hope that that was useful to you. Please keep in mind that most of it was my own guesswork, so no, it is not all genuine Tolkien Elvish. I did my best, though. Thanks again!_**

_**-Fanatic**_


End file.
